Gran Resiliencia
by Nonimi
Summary: Erik amante ocasional de Charles, nunca están juntos más que un par de días. Debido a infortunios de Raven, ambos hombres se reencuentran, haciendo que el amor se manifieste. Cuando Charles demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, Erik huye asustado, él no sabe lo que es sentirse amado. Ahora Charles ha sido abandonado, pero ya no está sólo, hay vida en su vientre. Cherik M-Preg
1. Capítulo 1

Charles bebía su té, hojeando un viejo libro que prácticamente se sabía de memoria. Aún así, no podía dejar de leerlo, sentir como sus yemas recorrían las gastadas páginas y aspirar el aroma de la tinta.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no importaban las palabras que contenía, lo que realmente significaba es que era un viejo regalo, de su gran amigo, Erik Lehnsherr. Quien también tenía un importante lugar en su corazón, inclusive Charles pensaba que el muy bastardo era el verdadero dueño.

Dio un salto al escuchar un par de voces en su cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de seguro era su mente la que le estaba haciendo una jugarreta. Quizás Hank le había drogado para algún experimento, en esos momentos sería la hipótesis más lógica.

Pero de un momento a otro las voces no estaban sólo en su cabeza, también se sentían en sus oídos. Soltó su taza y dejó su libro, para salir corriendo en búsqueda de los nuevos invitados.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras bajaba los escalones corriendo y dio un grito al ver dos figuras que tan bien conocía, un hombre alto y fornido, quien le dio una altanera sonrisa. Acompañado de una azulina mujer, quien tenía un semblante triste y un bultito entre los brazos.

Charles se acercó a pasos lentos, aún no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando. Cuando al fin estuvo más cerca, lo primero que sintió fue uno de los brazos de Raven, quien se pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a sollozar de forma lastimera. Hank que hizo acto de presencia, miró aún confundido, aún así tomo el pequeño bulto de las manos Mystique, para descubrir un pequeño bebé tan azul como su madre.

La mujer ahora ya con libertad de movimientos comenzó a llorar de una forma mucho más ruidosa, haciendo que Charles se metiera en su cabeza, pues no lograba comprender que estaba pasando. Al leer los pensamientos de quien consideraba su hermana, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, sabía que en esos momentos no necesitaba hablar, sólo acariciar a Raven, con delicadeza pasaba suavemente sus manos por la espalda.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero en algún momento la mujer cayó desmayada en sus brazos. Con ayuda de Erik la llevó hasta su habitación, aun no lograba articular palabra alguna.

Cuando Mystique ya estuvo arropada, logró soltar un suspiro, para a continuación sentir unos fuertes brazos, mientras una cabeza se apoyaba en su espalda.

- _Charles –_

 _\- Erik –_

Rápidamente el de ojos azules se giró, para lograr que sus labios chocaran. Fue un beso rápido pero lleno de pasión, primero necesitaban aclarar un par de cosas, sobre todo, encargarse del pequeño bebé, a quien Charles sentía llorar en esos momentos.

Hank nervioso no sabía que hacer, el pobre chiquillo no se consolaba con nada. Charles se lo arrebató de forma delicada, viendo por primera vez a quien ya consideraba su sobrino. Era un bebé de un par de meses, se parecía a su madre y sus pequeños ojos curiosos no le apartaban la mirada. El niño le hizo un esbozo de sonrisa, para luego acurrucarse en su pecho, quedando como una bolita.

El castaño sólo pudo darle mimos, aun haciéndose a la idea de lo que acaba de pasar los últimos minutos en su mansión.

\- _Su nombre es Kurt, aunque de seguro ya lo sabes –_

 _\- Erik, cuéntamelo todo –_

Magneto comenzó a relatar como había sido su encuentro con Raven, la pobre mujer estaba sola y deshecha, con un pequeño recién nacido casi al borde de la hipotermia. Su encuentro había sido fortuito, pero sin duda algún Dios estuvo de por medio, o al menos así lo pensó Erik.

En un perdido pueblo de Alemania, Raven había encontrado el amor, un mutante de aspecto demoniaco llamado Azazel. Sin embargo, la ignorante gente del lugar los odiaba, haciéndoles la vida imposible, pero todo incrementó cuando nació Kurt.

A quien de inmediato llamaron " _hijo del diablo"_ , no soportaban su presencia, encontraban el color de su piel aberrante y aquella cola sólo les hacía producir muecas de asco. Pero el prejuicio fue más allá, la gente rápidamente comenzó a culparlo por una horrible nevazón, diciendo que el pobre chiquillo era el culpable de las calamidades en el pueblo.

Erik se encontraba recorriendo por Alemania, cuando estaba en los pueblos de más norte bebiendo en una vieja cantina, un par de hombres hablaron de una mujer azul que había dado a luz a un demonio, a su cabeza rápidamente vino la imagen de Mystique, pero al escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo no dudo en ir a averiguar.

Cuando llegó al pueblo mencionado, en medio de la plaza vio a muchos hombres, mujeres y niños, gritaban de forma ferviente mientras alzaban sus antorchas. Dejó su auto y corrió a averiguar que pasaba, para luego no creer lo que veía.

Era su amiga, la hermana de Charles llorando con un bebé en brazos, mientras un fornido y rojizo hombre le intentaba proteger. Ambos adultos estaban manchados de sangre, gruñían de rabia y miedo, y la gente, sólo quería asesinarlos, los insultos y amenazan salían con furia de sus bocas.

Pero de un momento a otro comenzaron las balas, Erik no fue lo suficientemente rápido, viendo prácticamente en cámara lenta como el hombre moría protegiendo a Raven. Apenas reaccionó con sus poderes logró hacer que ninguna bala diera a su amiga, quien aún anonadada comenzó a correr.

Él de alguna forma logró doblar cada pistola, al saber que ya no tenían más armas fue tras la mujer, no sin antes atacar de forma disimulada a la gente, quienes sólo atribuían semejantes actos sin explicación a la presencia de una actividad demoniaca, aumentado aún más sus miedos.

Fue en medio de un bosque que escucho un llanto de un bebé, siguiendo sus instintos dio con algo que jamás pensó ver. La mujer que tan bien conocía estaba temblando y sin parar de susurrar al pequeño niño, en un vago intento por calmarlo.

La mujer dio un salto al verlo, adquiriendo una posición defensiva, pero al ver un rostro conocido se lanzó a sus brazos, cayendo desmayada. Magneto como pudo la cargo hasta su auto para luego salir del lugar, arrancando el auto a máxima velocidad, necesitaba estar cuanto antes lo más alejado de esa horrenda gente. Además, Raven precisaba asistencia médica, de no ser así, se hubiera devuelto para acribillar a cada persona de ese maldito pueblo.

La ingresó en un hospital, por suerte nada de gravedad afectaba a la mujer o a su hijo. Cuando al fin volvió a la realidad, le explicó de Azazel entre llantos, no podía dejar de pensar en como había perdido a su gran amor. Ella le rogó regresar con Charles, aunque una parte de Erik se negaba a volver a ver a su amado, otra parte, ansiaba volver a tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Aunque claro eso último, no se lo comentó al hombre de ojos azules.

Charles miraba asombrado, no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba pese a que las imágenes habían estado en su cabeza. Trago con dificultad, aguantando las lágrimas. Escucho a su hermana en su cabeza, pidiendo por su hijo, así que con cuidado se llevó a su sobrino a la habitación.

El resto de los días fue un alboroto en la mansión. Raven lloraba y gritaba en búsqueda de un hombre que ya estaba muerto, Charles sólo podía consolarse, mientras Erik apretaba los dientes, lleno de rabia.

El pequeño Kurt era un bebé tranquilo, prácticamente no lloraba, todos los adultos intentaban darle el cariño que tanto necesitaba, Charles agradecía que por ser tan pequeño no tendría horrendos recuerdos, quizás lo mejor sería hacer que su hermana olvidara.

Se sentía abrumado y lleno de tristeza por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hermana, más que darle consuelo y apoyo, Erik se encargaba de calmarlo. Lo abrazaba de forma cariñosa, le daba besos por el cabello y mimos.

Se sentía egoísta por estar feliz cuando Raven sufría, pero no podía negar todo lo que había extrañado a su gran amor. Intentaba no pensar en que su amigo no lo veía como algo más, aún así estaba resignado a aprovechar cada minuto, pues conociendo a Erik este pronto les dejaría como siempre. Pese a que intentaba hacer que su corazón se acostumbraba, luego de cada pérdida volvía a quebrarse.

Pero había algo raro en Erik, estaba más cariñoso y amable, incluso se estaba acostumbrando a la gente de la mansión, cosa que antes no hacía. Había tomado gran cariño por el pequeño Kurt, haciéndolo dormir entre sus brazos mientras cantaba un par de canciones de cuna en alemán. Cada vez que Charles veía esa imagen, su corazón se entibiaba y se sentía aún más enamorado, incluso se veía formando una familia con su amado, no podía evitar que una traicionera lágrima se le escapara al saber que eso jamás sería posible.

Luego de un par de semanas Raven había logrado aceptar lo que había pasado, gracias al apoyo y las palabras de Charles, ya no había odio en su corazón, sólo la tristeza de haber perdido amor y la desesperanza que su pequeño Kurt jamás conocería al gran hombre que fue Azazel.

La rutina había llegado a todos los habitantes de la mansión, las cosas avanzaban con tranquilidad. Charles preparaba cada mañana su té, muchas veces mientras Erik le abrazaba por la espalda y regaba besos por su cuello, haciendo que se sonrojaba. Raven sólo les regalaba torpes sonrisas y Hank huía apenado de la cocina.

Los días los pasaban juntos, haciendo diversas labores, pero lo más importante venía por la noche. Ya era costumbre que se fuera juntos a la habitación de Charles.

En aquel lugar se llenaban de mimos, se abrazaban con amor y se besaban con devoción, terminaban gimiendo sus nombres y amándose más que antes, sólo que de sus labios nunca salían palabras de amor, ninguno quería romper la relación que se estaba dando.

Cerca de un mes, Charles estaba entre el miedo y la emoción, nunca había logrado estar tanto tiempo con Erik, y el hombre no daba pistas de querer irse del lugar, prácticamente eran una pareja, aunque ninguno había pedido noviazgo o algo por el estilo, era de cierta forma un acuerdo tácito.

De todas formas, la angustia y el miedo rondaban la mente de Charles, los pensamientos de un inminente abandono no le dejaban dormir. Cada mañana que despertaba y sentía el otro lado de la cama ya frío, salía corriendo mientras su corazón no paraba de latir lleno de miedo.

Sólo lograba calmarse cuando unos fuertes brazos le acurrucaban en la cocina, mientras Erik daba los buenos días con su voz rasposa y ofrecía una taza de café, que siempre era negada con una mueca, pues para Charles nada era mejor que una taza de té.

Raven ya estaba mucho mejor, sólo había logrado salir adelante gracias al amor de su familia y las ganas de dar bienestar a su hijo, quien era el pequeño mimado de la mansión, la luz de todos los habitantes, unos tres meses después las cosas iban mejor que nunca.

\- _Cariño, ¿Qué está pasando con Erik? –_ la mujer hizo de sus sonrisas burlonas tan características, haciendo que Charles se sintiera algo cohibido – _se muy bien que te acuestas con el idiota –_ remató la mujer, haciendo que las mejillas del contrario se encendieran.

- _Raven yo no lo sé –_ bajo la mirada apenado, mientras su voz comenzó a quebrarse – _yo lo amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida –_ Magneto tras la puerta escuchó aquellas palabras, salió corriendo ya que sus pensamientos se alborotaron y temía que Charles entrara en su mente, necesitaba pensar un par de cosas.

 _\- Pero tengo miedo. Él de seguro me abandonará…como siempre –_ sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

Mystique se le acercó y le dio un abrazo como cuando eran pequeños, no tenía palabras para su hermano, ya que ambos sabían como era Erik. Charles sólo le dio una falsa sonrisa, que Raven no pudo descifrar, luego se fue rápidamente al escuchar como su niño reclamaba por comida.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, con la excepción que Erik estuvo ausente, haciendo que Charles sintiera un nudo en la garganta, dando un salto cada vez que escuchaba como la puerta se abría.

Pero en un momento sus ojos se iluminaron, al encontrarse con aquella sonrisa características que tanto amaba, una donde Erik mostraba todos sus dientes. Rápidamente el castaño se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que ambos se sumieran en un cálido abrazo.

Esa noche Erik estaba más tierno que de costumbre, le abraza cada dos segundos y le daba cálidos besos por todo el cuerpo, la pasión rápidamente se hizo presente en la habitación, ambos hombres querían ser uno sólo.

Los dientes de Erik rozaban el cuello de Charles, quien temblaba ante esos actos. Cuando sintió como unos dedos ajenos jugaban con su entrada, no puedo evitar soltar un par de gemidos que solo hicieron que su amado gruñera producto del deseo.

El castaño tampoco perdía el tiempo, en un rápido movimiento logró hacerse cargo del miembro de su amado, haciendo que Erik se perdiera en aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba, la visión que tenía al frente era más que lasciva, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a su amado dándole una mamada, le calentaba de sobremanera.

Unos minutos más tarde él había vuelto a tener el control, entrando de una profunda estocada en el cuerpo de Charles, quien respondió con un respingo lleno de lujuria. Las piernas del profesor reposaban sobre los hombros de Magneto, haciendo que las penetraciones fueron mucho más profundas, pero a Erik le gustaba jugar, bajó el ritmo, pero no la intensidad, haciendo que Charles con sus ojos vidriosos le suplicara por un orgasmo.

Cuando ambos hombres estaban por llegar juntos al clímax, sus bocas se encontraron, rápidamente sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear en un beso sumamente ardiente, se mordían producto de la pasión y el deseo. Cuando finalmente llegaron al apogeo de la lujuria, ahogaron un fuerte gemido en las bocas del contrario, para abrazarse con más intensidad que antes.

Erik no se salió del cuerpo de Charles, pese a que su falo ya se encontraba flácido. Lo único que hizo fue llevarlo con fuerza sobre su pecho mientras sus manos no paraban de recorrer aquel cuerpo, mientras sus ojos intentaban recordar cada peca de su amado, sabía que ésta sería la última vez.

Charles se sentía el hombre más amado, al fin se encontraba en aquellos brazos que ponía denominar que eran su hogar, el sueño poco a poco le comenzó a abrumar, pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, con la voz adormilada pronuncio aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo había guardado en su corazón, pero que nunca se había atrevido a expresar en voz alta.

- _Te amo –_

Pero nunca hubo respuesta, sus ojos por fin se cerraron con la sensación que una nueva vida estaba por comenzar. Pero lo que él no sabía es que cambiaría, pero de drástica forma . . .

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido esta nueva historia?**

 **Les recuerdo que es una precuela de "Gran error", aunque no es requisito haberla leído.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, quedo atenta a todos sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **No se que tan regularmente actualice, porque también estoy con "Prisión Marvel" y "De bailes y rencores" pero prometo no abandonarla.**

 **¡Un abrazo y nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Erik despertó de un salto, podía sentir la calmada respiración de Charles, quien estaba hecho un ovillo muy pegado a su pecho. De forma parsimoniosa acarició sus cabellos, recorrió su espalda e intentó recordar cada detalle del cuerpo que más amaba.

Con un cuidado casi obsesivo logró alejarse del único hombre que ha amado en la vida, haciendo que el castaño entre sueños soltara un par de gimoteos, para luego acurrucarse aún más y seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Magneto en un silencio taciturno lo observo, recorriendo de forma ávida cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de aquella cama que compartían y de la habitación, que en este par de meses había sido un testigo silencioso de sus noches de pasión.

Los minutos pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, Erik podría disfrutar la presencia de Charles por horas, y siempre habría algo nuevo que descubrir, como por ejemplo la incipiente peca que se estaba formando en su hombro derecho.

Dio un suspiro, sus ojos se sentían aguados y su cuerpo estaba más rígido que de costumbre. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no lograba sacarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza y no se sentía digno para estar con alguien como Charles, su hombre, merecía a cualquiera, menos a él.

Alguien que lo amara de forma devota, y no es que no lo hiciera - pues estaba seguro de que nunca había amado de esa forma – pero que fuera tan puro y amable como Charles, que compartiera sus ideales y deseos de formar una comunidad con los humanos.

Él por su lado, era un alma envenenada. Destilaba odio y crueldad por cada uno de sus poros, no se permitía concebir la idea de convivir con los asquerosos humanos, menos luego de las cosas que había visto, pero, sobre todo, después de lo de Raven, sólo quería atravesar esquirlas de metal por cada uno de habitantes de aquel pueblo de Alemania.

Aspiró por última vez la esencia de Charles, el hombre poseedor de los ojos azules más hermosos del planeta siempre olía delicioso, su olor era fresco con un pequeño dulzor, que sólo lograba entibiar el alma de Erik.

Era doloroso, lo sabía, pero entre más alargara el proceso sería mucho peor, él no podía hacer sufrir a Charles, mucho menos sabiendo que el hombre lo amaba. Se sentía una escoria por no haber podido decir aquellas palabras que cada día se arraigaban con más fuerza en su corazón, pero haber correspondido a ese "te amo" de la noche anterior, sólo sería dejar una carga demasiado pesada en los ojos del amable mutante.

Sabía que entre más tiempo compartieran, más se enamorarían. Y cuando al fin lograra decepcionar del todo a Charles, pues estaba seguro de que ese día llegaría, que su amable chico de ojos azules en algún momento colapsaría ante tanto odio, la separación sería mucho más dolorosa. Su huida sólo se adelantaba a un final inevitable, todo con tal de salvar a Charles del peor de los monstruos, él mismo.

Le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, fue tan fugaz que sentía como su alma se quemaba por la tristeza de saber de qué nunca más podría tocar aquellos suaves labios. Le dedicó una última mirada, saliendo de la habitación a pasos sigilosos y firmes.

El frío del exterior le impacto, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba al soltar un par de gimoteos silenciosos. Se giró para dar una última mirada a aquella mansión que había sido su cálido hogar los últimos meses y luego camino sin mirar atrás, solo sentía como una parte de su corazón se estaba quedando en el lugar, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

Esta vez sería un adiós, un adiós para siempre.

Cuando el sol ya estaba bastante alto, Charles entre bostezos sintió como el otro lado de la cama ya estaba frío, días atrás habría soltado un sollozo de temor, pero ahora estaba seguro de que ya no era necesario, Erik, su Erik no se alejaría de su lado, los meses juntos se lo demostraban.

A pasos perezosos se levantó, mientras movía su cuello acomodándose las vértebras. Fue hasta la cocina, su garganta picaba por obtener una deliciosa taza de té. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco al no ver a su amado Magneto preparar algo de su repugnante café.

Se convenció a su mismo, que seguramente estaba entrenándose, muchas veces cuando las pesadillas lo acongojaban salía a trotar un par de vueltas.

Se envolvió con un viejo sweater, saliendo de la mansión sin soltar su taza. Se sentó en el pórtico y bebió el té de forma tranquila, mientras aspiraba el fresco aire matutino.

No supo en qué momento el té se acabó, pero él se quedo estático mirando al horizonte, esperando ver aquellos cabellos que tanto amaba, ver la sonrisa de Erik y lanzarse a sus brazos él cual su hombre negaría por estar todo sudado, solo logrando que Charles lo apretujara aún más y se riera de forma escandalosa sobre su pecho.

Dio un respingo al sentir una cálida mano sobre su hombro, se giró esperanzado, pero sólo logro ver a su hermana, quien le tendía una leve sonrisa. Se paró rápidamente devolviéndole el saludo, acurrucándola entre sus brazos mientras preguntaba como estuvo su noche y como habían estado los sueños de su pequeño sobrino.

Pero por dentro se sentía desfallecer, la preocupación lo estaba apesadumbrado cada minuto sin Erik, sintiendo que uno de sus más grandes miedos se estaba haciendo real. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y con cada pequeño ruidito levantaba la mirada esperanzado.

Raven notó la inquietud de su hermano, tomó su mano en un vago intento por calmarlo, pensando en la exagerada reacción de Charles, de seguro Erik sólo había salido a dar un paseo matutino más largo del habitual.

Pero en aquella tortuosa y aparente calma, el día pasó sin mayores noticias. La vida de todos los mutantes de la mansión era como la de cualquier día, pero no para Charles, quien se había negado a probar algún bocado y no se había despegado de la ventana, sin las fuerzas suficientes de subir a su habitación y comprobar aquella posibilidad, que minuto a minuto se hacía mucho más real.

- _Cariño –_ Raven intentó llamar su atención - _¿ya revisaste en la habitación? –_ eso último no fue más que un susurro.

- _Aún no, y no será necesario. Erik volverá y lo haré dormir en el sillón por haberme asustado de esa forma –_ respondió Charles con una sonrisa, pero con la mirada vacía, para luego salir a sentarse nuevamente en el pórtico a esperar.

Hank se acercó a Raven y le dio un abrazo, ambos estaban asustados de lo que podía pasar. No sería la primera vez que Erik abandone a Charles, pero era muy distinto que se fuera a la mañana siguiente de que hubiera follado, a que se largue luego de haber convivido meses, luego de haber sembrado la esperanza.

La noche ya había caído, Charles temblaba y se mordía el labio de forma furiosa, una traicionera lágrima se había escapado y no quería creer lo que su cabeza gritaba desde hace horas.

- _¡Erik Lehnsherr eres un puto bastardo! –_ gritó frustrado mientras apretaba los puños.

Entró dando un portazo y en un santiamén estuvo en su habitación, puso el seguro y se dedicó a buscar por todos lados, su mirada recorría de forma nerviosa cada centímetro de su habitación.

Sabía que el escenario que estaba frente a sus ojos era con lo que se encontraría, siempre lo supo, sólo que intento dilatar lo máximo posible este momento en un claro intento por aferrarse a la estúpida idea de que Erik se arrepentiría. Dio una sonrisa irónica, como si el imbécil de Lehnsherr se arrepintiera de algo en su vida.

No había ni siquiera una prenda de Magneto, se había llevado todas sus cosas y él muy bastardo ni siquiera había dejado una carta de despedida, se había ido siendo tan cruel como acostumbraba. Una salida limpia y sin residuos, como acostumbraba a trabajar el mutante Magneto.

De la boca de Charles salió una risa llena de dolor, la cual rápidamente se convirtió en un llanto caótico, sollozaba entre hipidos y las lágrimas ser sentían calientes por sus mejillas. Por su cabeza pasaban millones de pensamientos, su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía creer que una vez más Erik lo hubiera dejado.

El nivel del llanto se incrementó, mientras daba vueltas furioso por la habitación botando cada cosa que se le atravesara, pues todo, absolutamente todo, le recordaba al bastardo de Erik Lehnsherr.

Raven y Hank subieron las escaleras apresurados al escuchar todo el caos que Charles estaba dejando en su habitación, intentaron abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con que esta estaba con seguro.

De un momento a otro sintieron en sus cabezas los devastadores pensamientos de Charles, solo podían sentir tristeza y dolor, ambos comenzaron a llorar al saber que lo estaban sintiendo no era más que su proyección, todo en él gritaba por deseos de morir.

Hank de un golpe logró abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con un Charles sentado en suelo llorando de forma descontrolada, mientras a su alrededor se veían todas sus pertenencias hechas añicos formando un caos.

Raven intentó acercarse para dar consuelo, pero lo que se encontró fue la dura mirada de su hermano.

- _¡Salgan de acá! –_ les escupió con furia, la mujer dio un respingo al ver como nunca antes a Charles.

Hank lo tomó por sus hombros intentando hacerlo reaccionar, sólo para recibir un duro golpe en su mejilla.

- _¡Les dije que se fueran!_

 _\- No, no te dejaremos –_ gritó Raven nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

- _Charles, necesitas ayuda –_ argumento tímidamente Hank, provocando una iracunda mirada en aquellos azulinos ojos.

 _\- Salgan ahora o les juró que los obligaré, no me obliguen a usar mi mutación –_ fue un grito amenazante, lleno de odio y dolor. Sus amigos movieron su cabeza negando y mantuvieron las miradas de forma firme.

Pero lo que paso nunca se lo esperaron, Charles los comenzó a controlar haciendo que sus cuerpos abandonaran la habitación y al intentar resistirse, lo único que recibieron fue sentir dolor, como si agujas los atravesaran. Cuando al fin estuvieron fuera, Charles les cerró la puerta en la cara y prometió hacerlos sufrir mucho más si osaban a entrar sin su autorización.

- _Se volvió tan idiota como Lehnsherr –_ dijo Raven soltando un par de maldiciones entre lágrimas, para luego abandonar de forma furiosa el lugar con la excusa de ir por su pequeño Kurt.

Hank se quedo un par de minutos escuchando como el caos de desataba nuevamente, suspiro cansado para ir por un poco de té, sería una larga noche.

Charles rompía todo furioso, necesitaba borrar cada recuerdo que estaba amarrado en su mente. Se arañaba furioso los brazos, el cuello, todo el cuerpo, sentía cada una de las caricias de Magneto como si estuvieran a fuego grabadas sobre su piel.

Los gritos salieron de su boca cuando se encontró aquel maldito libro, el que por tanto tiempo cuido con la esperanza de un amor, que hasta ahora comprendía, jamás se llevaría a cabo. Arrancó cada página entre sollozos, para luego impactar de forma furiosa su mano en un espejo, logrando que parte de los fragmentos se clavaran en su mano, al menos ahora sentía un dolor que no estaba sólo en su cabeza, uno que era real.

Siguió golpeando cosas, sobre todo aquellas que dañaban profundamente su cuerpo. Sentía como el vidrio, la porcelana o el mismo espejo se enterraban con fuerza en sus maltrechas manos, como la sangre corría cálida y pegajosa por sus brazos, haciendo que todo el suelo estuviera manchado y el hedor metálico se sintiera en el aire.

Su cuerpo estaba colapsando, ya no habían más lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía cansado y todo estaba girando a su alrededor, dio una tonta sonrisa al pensar que al menos podría dormir, quizás en sus sueños recibiría la visita de su amado.

* * *

 **Me dolió escribirlo, fue horrible**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

- _¿Cómo está? –_ preguntó Raven con los ojos vidriosos, mientras en sus brazos acunaba al pequeño Kurt. No podía dejar de observar el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su hermano.

- _Algunos cortes fueron profundos y tuve que suturarlos. Está fatigado y con algo de fiebre, le inyecte un relajante para que pueda descansar de verdad –_ fue la respuesta de Hank mientras acomodaba sus anteojos, un suspiro salió de su boca cuando comenzó a recoger los añicos que se encontraban dispersados por la habitación.

- _No sé qué hacer –_ soltó la azulina, para luego comenzar a hipar en un vago intento porque su llanto pasara desapercibido, pero no pudo disimular más cuando los cálidos brazos de Hank la rodearon.

Ambos estaban preocupados, nunca habían visto decaer a Charles, quien por costumbre era la persona que más fuerte se mostraba ante la adversidad, quien siempre veía lo mejor de las personas y nunca borraba una sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando Charles se despertó algo mareado producto de los medicamentos que aún corrían por su sangre, al notar las vendas y suturas, aparto la mirada llena de vergüenza. Por su cabeza no paraban de pasar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, haciendo que el dolor en su corazón creciera mucho más.

En su habitación aún podía sentir el aroma de Erik, recordar sus risas o su voz rasposa de las mañanas, sin que pudiera evitarlo una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Se abrazó las piernas y comenzó a llorar bajito, no quería que nadie lo escuchara, quería estar sólo y sentir el momento, entre antes se convenciera de que Erik se había ido, más rápido se recuperaría de la profunda herida de su corazón.

Se juró a sí mismo, que ésta sería la ultima vez que se involucrara con Magneto, no podía seguir siendo su juguete o su amante ocasional, aunque en esos momentos se sentía simplemente como el agujero al cual Lehnsherr le gustaba follar.

Cuando Raven entró, se encontró a su hermano acurrucado mirando por la ventana, se notaban las lágrimas secas y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Charles rápidamente se levantó y le dio un abrazo avergonzando a su hermana, mientras susurraba a su oído disculpas por haber actuado de manera irracional, sobre todo, por haber utilizado su mutación en ella.

Con Hank no lo hizo distinto, le pidió disculpas avergonzado y luego recibió gustoso un abrazo. Pero su semblante no cambió, seguía con la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos, pero no cayeron más lágrimas. Ese día apenas se alimentó pese a la insistencia de sus amigos, sólo se perdía en sus pensamientos y no hacía intentó alguno por mantener la conversación.

Los días comenzaron a pasar de forma lenta, Charles estaba prácticamente ausente. Respondía con monosílabos, su mirada no se levantaba del suelo y se perdía constantemente en sus libros. El único que le lograba sacar una pequeña sonrisa era Kurt, el profesor sentía que acunar el pequeño entre sus brazos, sentir su calor y los rítmicos latidos de su corazón, era lo único que podían realmente calmarlo.

Sin embargo, por las noches era otra la situación. Apenas podía conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada, y las veces que lograba dormir, siempre soñaba con Erik. Algunas veces eran lindos sueños, incluso recuerdos de los hermosos recuerdos que habían quedado en su memoria, pero otras, eran pesadillas donde revivía su abandono o su cabeza creaba situaciones aún más dolorosas. En esos momentos deseaba como nunca poder aplicar su mutación en el mismo, de esa forma podría borrar los recuerdos buenos y los malos de su amor, así ya no estaría pensando en el cada segundo de su día a día.

Raven ya no daba más de la preocupación, Charles cada día estaba más pálido y ojeroso, se movía de forma lenta y su veía demacrado, estaba mucho más delgado y siempre tenía olor al alcohol, al parecer estaba ahogando sus penas en whiskey, pero cada vez que la mujer hacía mención de sus vicios, Charles le dedicaba una dura mirada y luego huía de la habitación.

Él ya no lloraba, pero se veía triste, su mirada vidriosa lo delataba, pero no sentía con el ánimo de volver a derramar más lágrimas, estaba convencido de que Erik Lehnsherr no era merecedor de sus llantos, de seguro, el mutante ya se estaba metiendo con otro hombre o mujer, pues parece que le era indiferente el género, a Magneto sólo le gustaba follar sin compromisos.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la partida de Erik, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad o eso era lo que aparentaba Charles, pues pese a fingir que estaba bien, se notaba en su semblante que por dentro aún estaba sufriendo, que el abandono de su gran amor, aun quemaba en su alma. Raven confiaba en que con el tiempo su amado hermano lograra sanarse, quizás no del todo, pero sí, aprender a convivir con el dolor, al menos esa era la forma en la que ella estaba pasando con el tema de Azazel. Sabía que nunca olvidaría a su gran amor, pero debía aprender a vivir con su ausencia, a tenerlo en sus recuerdos y aceptar que ya nunca volvería a sentir sus mimos, dolía, lo aceptaba, pero día a día la tristeza disminuía para transformarse tal sólo en nostalgia, confiaba en que Charles viviera un proceso similar.

Al parecer había pescado algún virus o bacteria, porque los últimos días se sentía más mal de lo acostumbrado, por las mañanas lo atacaban unas horribles nauseas, prácticamente al despertar debía correr al baño y devolver todo lo comido la noche anterior, durante el día muchas veces los aromas le daban asco y algunos incluso lo hacían volver a vomitar.

Hank preocupado lo estuvo chequeando, pero no había otros síntomas que indicaran una infección abdominal como fiebre o dolor de estómago. Charles se negaba a ir a hospital a realizarse exámenes, estaba seguro de que en un par de días lograra mejorarse, pero su amigo estaba preocupado que tanto alcohol le estuviera afectando el hígado.

La parte buena de su enfermedad es que ahora lograba dormir por las noches, si bien, los sueños no lo dejaban del todo, aún así lograba conciliar el sueño como antes, ya no necesitaba llenarse de pastillas para conciliar el sueño. Incluso durante el día estaba somnoliento y muchas veces dormía siesta con su sobrino, haciendo una postal sumamente hermosa que a Raven le encantaba admirar.

Una idea cruzo de forma fugaz por la cabeza de Mystique, ya que recordó cuales fueron sus primeros síntomas de embarazo y eran idénticos a los que tenía Charles, sólo que había una pequeña gran diferencia, él era hombre y era imposible que estuviera embarazado.

De todas formas su absurda idea no paró de dar vueltas por su cabeza y no tuvo más opción que expresarla, no le diría a su hermano directamente, ya que sólo recibiría una carcajada y algo de burlas, pero se seguro Hank la tomaría con seriedad o al menos tendría la decencia de no hacer comentarios jocosos.

Una noche en la cual Charles ya estaba encerrado en su habitación, se seguro llenándose de algún licor, Raven fue hasta la habitación de Hank, llevaba a Kurt afirmado en la cadera y el niño jugueteaba feliz con sus cabellos.

Pasó a la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, mientras, Hank había arrebatado a Kurt de sus brazos y se encontraba jugando con el chiquillo, alzándolo hacía el cielo, haciendo que el azulino soltara un par de tiernas risas.

- _Hank… he estado pensando algo –_ el hombre acomodó sus anteojos y le dedicó una mirada curiosa, esperando que Raven siguiera con su diálogo – _Charles tiene los mismos síntomas que yo tenía cuando –_ miró de forma dubitativa – _estaba embarazada de Kurt –_

La cara del científico no tenía precio, era una de total asombro. Con cuidado y sin soltar al pequeño Kurt fue hasta uno de sus libreros sacando un viejo ejemplar, comenzó a hojearlo para luego mostrar un pequeño párrafo a Raven.

Quien al leer rápidamente ahogo un gritito de asombro, en aquella gastada página decían de forma indirecta que el embarazo masculino quizás no era sólo una leyenda, no ahondaban más y mencionaban de forma vaga la mutación. Y considerando que Charles era un total mutante, la idea no era del todo descabellada.

- _En un congreso de genética, hablé con colegas mutantes, una genetista y mutante de américa nos aseguró haber atendido a un hombre embarazado, o al menos haber hecho su descubrimiento, pues luego el mutante nunca más se volvió a aparecer por su consulta. Otros colegas dijeron haber oído historias similares –_ Hank le pasó un brazo y atrajo a la mujer a su cuerpo, dando un cálido abrazo – _Raven eres una genio, debemos ver esa posibilidad cuando antes, porque Charles cada noche se estaba atiborrando el alcohol –_

 _\- Veo que tú también lo notaste –_ dijo ella apenada, mientras en el tono de su voz se evidenciaba la preocupación por su hermano.

Al día siguiente Hank tuvo que convencer con diversas excusas que Charles se sometiera a una extracción de sangre, Raven ya no la necesitaba, estaba más que seguro que su hermano estaba embarazado y de sólo pensarlo un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Deseaba que cuanto antes Logan y Alex regresaran de su misión, el de ojos azules, necesitaría el apoyo de todos sus amigos, porque si ya con el abandono había estado al borde del abismo, con una noticia como esta la mujer temía que atentara de verdad contra su vida.

Cuando Hank tuvo los resultados en sus manos, no paraba de temblar. Tuvo que repetir las pruebas al menos unas cinco veces para convencerse, ese peak hormonal sólo podía significar una cosa, Charles Xavier estaba embarazado de más de un mes.

Corrió en busca de Raven, encontró a la mujer dándole alimento al pequeño Kurt, quien al verlo rápidamente estiró sus manos y comenzó sus balbuceos para que el hombre le tomara.

- _Raven tenías razón, está embarazado –_ soltó Hank, necesitaba soltar esa información cuanto antes, ya que le estaba carcomiendo la consciencia.

Raven dio un salto y luego tocó su hombro de forma cariñosa, como si intentara consolarse. Con un gesto le indicó que la siguiera, mientras sacaba a Kurt de su sillita y se lo llevaba con ella.

Entraron sin tocar al estudio de Charles, de inmediato la mirada del profesor pasó de sus libros a los intrusos, Raven le dio una sonrisa y se acercó aún más.

- _Cariño, necesitas saber algo –_ el castaño cerró su libro y se acercó, pensando en las diversas alternativas a lo que tenía que decir su hermana – _estás embarazado –_ finalizó ella, haciendo que Hank se golpeara la frente ante la rudeza de las palabras dichas, mientras Charles había quedado con la boca abierta.

Luego soltó una amarga y sonora carcajada, ya que lo dicho por su hermana jamás había sido una alternativa a escuchar, ahora si que estaba seguro de que a Mystique se le habían caído un par de tornillos.

Hank rápidamente le extendió los papeles que confirmaban la afirmación dicha por la mujer, aunque el se sentía bastante mal por dar una noticia de ese tipo, Charles con sus manos temblando no paraba de leer y releer el positivo una y otra vez.

- _Charles, repetí la prueba más de cinco veces y el resultado siempre es el mismo. Tu_ _GCH ésta elevada y coincide con los resultados de una mujer embarazada con al menos un mes de gestación –_

 _\- No puede ser, eso es impo…sible –_ dijo Charles, mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de su ojo derecho – _puede haber otras causas, sólo una ecografía lo confirmaría –_ finalizó de forma amarga.

Pero Hank ya se había adelantado y durante esa mañana había conseguido un ecógrafo, el cual ya tenía instalado y listo para su uso, conocía tan bien a su amigo que sabría que esa sería su respuesta. Mientras, Raven sumía a Charles en un cálido abrazo, intentando transmitir toda la confianza que podía.

El viaje hasta el laboratorio de Hank fue lento, amargo y lleno de tensión. Charles quería largarse a llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Al parecer días reprimiendo sus llantos habían logrado hacer que olvidara como llorar.

Dio un respingo al sentir el frío gel sobre su incipiente barriga, Raven quedó anonadada al ver el estado famélico en que se encontraba su hermano, los huesos de sus caderas y costillas estaban más que marcados.

Hank acomodó sus lentes muchas veces mientras pasaba el instrumento por el estómago de Charles, para luego dejar una imagen estática. Charles se giró a ver que había encontrado y de su boca salió un grito desgarrador, no había dudas en su vientre se estaba formando una vida. Raven los miraba preocupada sin entender nada, en la pantalla solo lograba ver manchas blancas y negras sin forma alguna.

- _Charles no hay duda, estás embarazado –_ sentenció Hank con tono sepulcral, mientras con su mano acariciaba la del profesor, intentando calmar sus nerviosos temblores. Raven en dos zancadas estuvo a su lado, imitando los mimos de Bestia.

Pero Charles no dijo nada, es más, se levantó y limpió el gel de su estómago de forma parsimoniosa, su mirada estaba vacía y era tanta su aparente calma que asustaba.

Raven lo intentó detener abrazándolo por la espalda, pero en un ágil y delicado movimiento Charles se escapó del abrazo, se giró y beso la mejilla de su hermana, para luego dar una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo.

- _Estaré en mi habitación, por favor no me molesten –_ susurró con la voz calmada – _no quiero usar mi mutación como la otra vez –_ ahora su voz salió tan fría, que provoco que Raven y Hank sintieran un escalofrío por su espalda, no intentaron detenerlo más, quizás en esos momentos necesitaba estar solo.

Charles cerró su puerta con cuidado, puso en seguro. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando por el ventanal hacía el jardín, abrazó sus piernas y por primera vez desde aquel fatídico día las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, los pensamientos corrían de forma vertiginosa por su cabeza y lo albergaba una profunda tristeza. En esos momentos sólo podía hacer una cosa, derrumbarse y llorar, dejar de fingir por un momento, ya mañana podría volver al papel del fuerte Charles Xavier.

* * *

 **¿Cómo están, qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **¡Gracias por todo su apoyo, un abrazo!**


	4. capítulo 4

Charles esa noche no pegó los ojos, estuvo pensando en las distintas posibilidades respecto a su embarazado. Por un lado, quería tener a su hijo o hija, pero por otro, sabía lo difícil que sería sobrellevar su estado, además ahora tendría un vínculo inquebrantable con Erik y eso no le agradaba, no quería volver al hombre controlador de metales, así que finalmente y luego de darle muchas vueltas había decidido abortar. Mientras antes terminara con el trámite, más rápido podría salir a flote y dejar de pensar en el bastardo de Erik.

Tomó un par de respiraciones, se desperezó y luego de una ducha hablaría con Hank, necesitaban ver la forma de realizar el procedimiento.

Pero cuando Charles expresó su decisión, Raven puso un grito en cielo y comenzó a llorar de forma escandalosa, haciendo que el pequeño Kurt se uniera en el llanto a su madre. A Charles se le aguaron los ojos, pero no daría un paso atrás, no quería seguir adelante con su embarazo, ese niño o niña no tenía que llegar a vivir con un padre disfuncional y el otro ausente, no se lo merecía, además temía de la salud del pobre embrión, después de todo llevaba más de un mes sumido en alcohol y otras sustancias.

Hank tragó duro, hizo de tripas corazón y decidió arreglar todo para el procedimiento. Lo primero que hizo fue contactar a la mutante, tuvo suerte de haber guardado su nombre en algún lugar, ya que la mujer amablemente lo guío tanto para un posible aborto, ya que era bastante recomendado, así como, también guiarlo a sobrellevar un embarazo masculino.

Raven se negó a dirigirle la palabra a su hermano, ni siquiera le dejó cargar a Kurt, pues le dijo que era un bastardo sin corazón y que no tenía el derecho a su tocar a su niño, si iba a matar a su propio cachorro o cachorra. A Charles aquellas palabras le dolieron aún más, sentía que el cualquier momento se iba a quebrar, lo único que quería era beberse una botella de whiskey y tomar algunos clonazepam.

Esa noche terminarían con todo, el de ojos azules no paraba de temblar y prácticamente no tomó bocado alguno, se sentía desfallecer y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de forma silenciosa, una parte de él esperaba un milagro, como que Erik se hiciera presente, pero la otra se reprendía por ser un imbécil en creer que algo así sucedería, ya que para Magneto el con suerte era un agujero para follar, técnicamente un puto que era tan idiota que ni siquiera le cobrara por el servicio.

- _Charles piensa bien lo que vas a hacer –_ le imploro Raven con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba a si hijo entre temblores. Charles le dedicó una mirada dolida.

- _Cariño esto está decidido –_ el hombre intentó acercarse por un abrazo, pero la mujer se lo negó y dejo el salón entre llantos, Hank lo sumió en un abrazo mientras susurraba que ya estaba todo listo, que cuando el quisiera podían realizar el aborto.

Lo primero que mareo a Charles fue el fuerte olor a antiseptico, la improvisada camilla ya estaba lista y junto a ella distintos utensilios quirúrgicos que ya sabía para que servirían. Hank explicó que sólo podía ponerle un calmante ya que la anestesia era imposible, Charles asistió inseguro.

Se recostó y de forma instintiva acarició su plano vientre, mientras una tibia lágrimas se le escapaba, se mordió el labio con furia hasta hacérselo sangrar. A Hank se le partía el corazón ver así a su amigo, pero no podía hacer más por él, sólo acompañarlo en la decisión que el tomara.

- _Charles tu hijo nos tendrá a todos nosotros, y tú nunca estarás sólo –_ dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba los lentes, Charles asistió con la cabeza.

- _Estoy seguro de esto, este pequeñin no tiene que venir a sufrir –_ al decirlo esbozo una amarga sonrisa, su boca temblaba y su rostro estaba aún más pálido.

Raven dio un respingo al sentir como abrían la puerta, salió corriendo y se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien tenía frente a sus ojos, nada menos que Logan y Alex, ambos no dejaban de mirarla a ella ni al pequeño entre sus brazos.

- _No hay tiempo, luego les explico de mi lindo Kurt –_ ambos hombres asistieron – _Logan necesitas detener a Charles, el va a abortar –_ lo dijo de forma apresurada, mientras sus ojos se aguaban nuevamente. Pero tanto Logan como Alex le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca, rápidamente proceso que soltó la información sin siquiera contextualizar a los recién llegados – _Los mutantes se pueden embarazar, Charles esta embarazado y va a abortar, Logan tú puedes de detenerlo–_ la mujer le suplicó mientras se recargaba en el pecho de lobezno a llorar con fuerza.

Logan que aún estaba un poco impactado por la noticia, decidió seguir a una llorosa Raven que le indicaba el camino, pero al poco andar escucharon el llanto de Charles, apuraron el paso y al entrar se encontraron con el castaño aferrado al pecho de Hank mientras maldecía su suerte.

- _No puedo, Hank, no puedo. No puedo matar a mi cachorro, porque lo amé desde el segundo que supe de su existencia –_ nuevamente comenzó a llorar – ¿ _cómo lo voy a hacer? ¿y si Erik me lo quita? –_ por la cabeza de Charles pasaban distintos escenarios y muchos de ellos le provocaban tan dolor, que por algunos segundos todos los presentes sintieron el miedo y la tristeza de Charles, fue un sentimiento tan abrumador que les provocó escalofríos.

Cuando el de ojos azules levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus amigos, se quedó estático, no sabía que hacer. Logan a grandes zancadas llegó hasta su lado y lo sumió en un abrazo, mientras besaba su coronilla intentando calmarlo, ya que al parecer Charles tenía una crisis de pánico, todos dieron un gritito cuando el castaño se desvaneció.

- _Chicos, me pueden explicar que mierda es ésta –_ exclamó Logan bufando, aún se sentía extrañado con la situación que acababan de pasar.

- _Como asumo Raven les explicó Charles está embarazado –_ Logan y Alex le dedicaron miradas confundidas, ya que lo explicado sonaba bastante irreal – _al parecer algunos mutantes masculinos poseen esa capacidad, que en los humanos es exclusivamente femenina. He leído de casos y me comunique con una mutante que sabe del tema –_ el hombre se acomodó los anteojos, esperando que los otros dos entendieran lo que estaba pasando.

- _Wow eso no me lo esperaba, genial –_ exclamó Alex alegre, ganándose un golpe por parte de Logan.

- _¿quién es el padre? –_ al pronunciar aquellas palabras, el ambiente se sintió más pesado, tanto Raven como Hank no sabían que responder.

- _Cariño, eso es algo que Charles debe contarte –_ dijo Raven apenada, no sabía si su hermano quería que se supiera la paternidad de Magneto, Logan asistió con la cabeza.

- _Ok lo comprendo –_ mientras lo decía, Alex a su lado hacía un mohín – _ahora me explicas quien es ese –_ dijo lobezno señalando al dormido bebé que Raven tenía entre sus brazos, haciendo que la mujer les contara con detalles todo lo ocurrido con Azazel y Erik, estaba segura de que con eso Logan y Alex sacarían sus propias conclusiones, pero si lo hicieron, ninguno quiso seguir ahondando en el tema.

 _ **Un par de días después**_

Las cosas habían mejora levemente, Charles seguía con un semblante triste y más callado que de costumbre, pero día a día comenzaba a sonreír como antes. Aunque, los síntomas de los primeros meses de embarazo lo tenían alterado, por las mañanas debía correr al baño producto de las náuseas, haciendo que quien estuviera cerca le acompañara y le afirmara el largo cabello de forma cariñosa. Lo mimaban en cuanto podían y trataban de no dejarlo nunca sólo, Raven y Hank en secreto habían mencionado el comportamiento autodestructivo que había adoptado Charles, y ninguno de sus amigos quería que volviera a ese tipo de práctica.

Desde hace un par de días, llamaban al teléfono de la mansión, pero al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba una respiración para luego cortar la llamada a los pocos segundos.

- _Vete a la mierda, acosador –_ gruñó Charles enojado, ya se estaba aburriendo del ocioso de las llamadas. Luego de eso se fue al patio a tomar algo de sol, mientras se llevaba una leche con frutilla, de forma extraña era de los pocos alimentos que toleraba bastante bien.

Cuando el teléfono sonó nuevamente, esta vez fue el turno de Raven ya que no había nadie más presente.

- _Escuela Xavier para jóvenes talentos –_ dijo como una secretaria, pero sólo escucho un par de respiraciones, iba a colgar pensando que era algún pervertido, cuando una voz rasposa la detuvo en último momento.

- _Ra…Raven dime como está él –_ no podía creer, que fuera Erik el que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

- _Su estado no te compete. Para todos, tú Erik Lehnsherr estás muerto –_ soltó las palabras llenas de veneno y luego ofuscada terminó la llamada, pero dio un salto al ver como ya no estaba sola, suspiro aliviada al notar que era Hank. Llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor sería no contarle a Charles, sólo sería causarle más dolor.

Por suerte las llamadas disminuyeron, pero de vez en cuando Erik volvía a marcar, sólo le bastaba escuchar la voz de Charles para sentir que su corazón se entibiaba. En esos momentos se sentía el ser más imbécil del planeta, había dejado a quien más amaba por su estúpida sed de venganza y ahora no se atrevía a volver.

Además, ni siquiera había podido llevar a cabo su idea, pues cuando pensó en arrasar con ese pueblo que tanto daño habían hecho a Raven a su cabeza vivieron esos hermosos ojos azules, siendo imposible que atentara contra la vida de los seres humanos.

En esos momentos se encontraba trabajando en una pequeña fábrica de Francia, pensando en su vida y en cómo la había llevado a cabo, quería tener a Charles, pero lo amaba tanto que no podía amarrarlo a un ser tan lleno de odio como él, sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a ser Magneto y mataría a los humanos que tanto apreciaba su castaño.

 _ **Dos meses después**_

Los días seguían pasando en calma, lentamente los ojos de Charles tenían más brillo y lentamente las náuseas estaban comenzando a ceder, pero, por otro lado, ahora el castaño estaba en la etapa de los antojos, y tal a su naturaleza, estos eran realmente extraños, aunque lo que más frecuentaba eran antojos dulces hasta lo empalagoso.

Charles se encontraba jugueteando en el suelo con Kurt, quien sonreía de una forma tan tierna que hasta Logan se enterneció y no pudo evitar acunarlo entre sus brazos. Pese a su imponente figura, al azulino parecía que le agrada Wolverine, pues su última manía era dormir su siesta de después de almuerzo en los brazos del hombre. Charles le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al ver a su amigo en esa faceta, jamás pensó que lograría ver al duro hombre de esa forma, al parecer tenía un escondido lado paternal, le encantaría verlo en esa faceta algún día.

- _Charles, ¿se lo dirás a Erik? –_ mencionó Logan de forma despreocupada mientras apretaba la nariz de Kurt, haciendo que el chiquillo riera mientras le caía la baba.

- _Tú…como…Rav..Hank… –_ decía el castaño nervioso, sin poder acomodar sus palabras. Repentinamente sus ojos se aguaron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

- _Charles, no fue necesario que alguien me lo dijera ni menos ser un telépata, es obvio y no tienes por qué ocultármelo –_

 _\- Sí, es de él –_ bajo la mirada como si estuviera avergonzando – _pero él me abandono y jamás sabrá de su paternidad –_

 _\- Lo mataré –_ gruñó Logan al ver lo herido que estaba su amigo, si bien el de ojos azules no le había contado como había sido todo. Raven le explicó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sufrido Charles, Logan se prometió romperle la cara a Lehnsherr si es que alguna vez se lo volvía a topar.

\- _No es necesario, créeme que yo lo haré primero. Sólo necesito que me acompañen y mimen, ahora me traes una malteada de frutilla, un paquete de frituras y una caja de bombones –_ de alguna misteriosa forma el rostro de Charles demostraba confianza, Logan se estremeció al ver una curiosa faceta en su amigo, no hizo caso y llevándose a Kurt en la cadera fue a buscar el pedido de su amigo.

 _ **Tres meses después**_

 _\- Dios quiero asesinarlo –_ gruñó Raven apoyando de forma brusca su frente en la mesa – _deja de tomar frente a mi animal, que aún estoy amamantando y los cambios de humor en Charles me hacen querer ahogarme en tequila –_ Logan sólo respondió riendo, para luego exagerar la felicidad que le producía la cerveza, haciendo que una temperamental Raven le tirara un cenicero por la cabeza.

- _Calma chicos, no necesito más gente que soportar –_ bufó Hank dejando una gran bolsa de golosinas, las cuales Charles había obligado a ir a comprar, amenazando con usar su mutación.

- _Al menos no estás como Alex, el pobre lleva más de una hora haciéndole un masaje –_ se comenzó a burlar Logan mientras le daba un nuevo trago a su bebida.

Charles de ya más de seis meses tenía una prominente barriga, aunque Hank creía que la culpa la tenían las cantidades inconmensurables de golosinas que comía todo el día. En la última ecografía habían hecho un gran descubrimiento, el castaño esperaba un par de mellizos, de sus ojos cayeron un par de lágrimas al enterarse que sería padre de una niña y de un niño, todos en la mansión celebraron y lo llenaron de abrazos y mimos.

Ya tenía elegido los nombres, su pequeña se llamaría Wanda y su chico Peter, Raven era la más feliz al saber que su pequeño niño tendría unos primos maravillosos, además, era prácticamente imposible que los mellizos no fueran mutantes, después de todo era hijos del Profesor X y de Magneto.

Las llamadas no habían vuelto, Raven y Hank se sentían tranquilos con eso, dudaban que Lehnsherr fuera tan hombre como para dar la cara luego de lo que había hecho. Charles de vez en cuando tenía sus recaídas, era fácil notarlo ya que tomaba una taza de leche y se sentaba en un alejado columpio por horas, otras veces con una infusión de hierbas se sentaba en el pasto a leer un libro, aunque nunca cambiaba de páginas. Raven intentó un par de veces averiguar como estaba, pero el castaño siempre cambiaba el tema o simplemente la ignoraba, así que ya nadie lo incomodaba, lo dejaban tranquilo cuando estaba triste y luego sólo le daban todo el amor que necesitaba.

Erik seguía trabajando en Francia, aunque su vida corría de forma monótona. Apenas comía, el cambio en su físico era increíble, ya no se veía como el imponente y estilizado hombre, ahora era una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Estaba tal delgado que sus costillas se notaban, su piel tenía un color pálido ceniza y unas oscuras sombras adornaban sus ojos, se había dejado crecer la barba y su aspecto era sumamente desaliñado.

Últimamente estaba intranquilo, había soñado con Charles y con un bebé que no conocía, nunca llegó a ver el rostro del bultito que el castaño tenía entre los brazos, pero al despertar se le apretó el corazón, como si sintiera que algo estaba mal.

Aunque no lo hacía desde hace meses, luego del pequeño intercambio de palabras con Raven, decidió llamar una vez más.

Al escuchar la voz de Charles su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada, tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para no soltar un par de estúpidas palabras. Pero al escuchar una grave voz que conocía bastante bien, sintió como los celos lo quemaban, finalizando la llamada de un golpe. De seguro ahora era la oportunidad de Logan, estaba seguro que esa bestia ahora iría tras su chico, aunque se le apretaba el corazón y odiara con todas sus fuerzas a Wolverine, sabía que el hombre sería mejor pareja que él. Esa noche se durmió pensando en el cuerpo que tanto extrañaba mientras se bebía un par de botellas de champan.

 _ **Dos meses y unos días después**_

Charles apenas podía caminar, sus pies estaban hinchados y su barriga era tan grande que ya no lograba verse los pies, Raven sólo sonreía divertida, pues ella misma había pasado por esa tortura, una silenciosa lágrima se le había escapado al recordar como Azazel la cuidó con cariño los últimos días de su embarazo.

Charles se encontraba buscando un nuevo libro que leer, cuando un repentino dolor le hizo tener que parar, pero luego de pasar le quitó importancia y siguió haciendo lo que tenía pensando esa mañana. Durante el día se repitieron una que otra vez, pero hizo caso omiso, de seguro le dolía el estómago por haberse tomado más de un litro de helado de chocolate.

Estaba conversando con Raven, mientras Kurt no paraba de repetir "mamá" desde hace un par de días el pequeño había dicho su primera palabra y todos estaban enternecidos, pidiendo al azulino decirla cada vez que se topaban con él. Charles estaba haciendo cosquillas a su sobrino, cuando una punzada lo hizo quedarse estático y dio un gritito al sentir como un caliente líquido corría por sus piernas.

- _¡Hank, los bebé ya vienen! –_ gritó Raven, mientras ayudaba a Charles a tomar asiento. A los pocos minutos Hank, Logan y Alex se hicieron presentes, no falto mucho para que el castaño comenzara a gritar por las contracciones, todo indicaba que había entrado en labor de parto.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **No, no fue un error que mencionara a Wanda.**

 **Gracias por sus votos y comentarios, adoro que les guste esta historia.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	5. Capítulo 5

En la mansión todos tenían los nervios tomados, Charles no paraba de gritar y maldecir en distintos idiomas, realmente las contracciones eran dolorosas, en ese momento admirada profundamente a las madres, y bueno, padres mutantes.

Hank ordenaba todo de forma rápida, pues las cosas no estaban listas ya que tenían presupuestado el parto para un par de días. Raven intentaba asistir en lo que podía, mientras Alex con Logan con algo de nervios cuidaban el bebé azulino, ya que Mystique era un gran aporte en comparación a ellos.

Charles tenía la mano de su hermana y la apretaba con fuerza cada vez que tenía una contracción, la mujer azul amenazó con cortarle una bola si seguía haciendo lo mismo, Hank por su lado, buscaba algún anestésico y desinfectaba los implementos.

Ya llegada la hora del parto, Hank echó a Alex y Logan de la sala, luego comenzó a abrir el vientre de su amigo, sus manos temblaban un tanto y se sentía un poco asustado. Raven no dejaba de acariciar a su hermano intentando calmarlo.

Con un par de maniobras médicas y luego de algunos minutos de sufrimiento, en medio de aquella sala acondicionada para el parto, la cual olía a antiséptico y sangre, se escuchó un llanto.

Hank tenía entre los brazos un pequeño bebé, de piel muy blanca y cabellos platinados, Raven rápidamente lo tomo entre mantas y lo llevó hasta el pecho de Charles, de los ojos azules del hombre rodaron un par de lágrimas de felicidad, no podía creer lo hermoso que era su niño.

Sintió una punzada de dolor y Hank en un ágil movimiento tenía un nuevo bultito entre los brazos, pero contrario a Peter, ahora no se escuchó ningún llanto. El hombre de anteojos llevó a la pequeña niña hasta una camilla y comenzó a revisar de forma frenética, sólo se escuchaba una especie de gimoteo, pero de la bebé no se percibía ningún movimiento.

Hank entre temblores le llevó a Wanda a Charles, la puso sobre su pecho y el hombre rápidamente notó que su pequeña estaba muy fría, su piel algo amoratada y apenas respiraba, no necesitaba escuchar las palabras de su amigo para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- _Charles, ella no sobrevivirá_ \- una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos, mientras Raven dio un chillido doloroso. El castaño le dedicó una mirada a su hija, captando cada detalle de su hermosa carita, su cabello castaño rojizo y sus facciones similares a su otro hijo, con cuidado le acarició una de sus regordetas mejillas y entre hipidos le comenzó a cantar una vieja canción de cuna.

Mystique tomó a su sobrino entre sus brazos, para permitir que Charles tuviera su momento con su hija.

Fueron tan sólo unos minutos, ni siquiera cinco, en los cuales la pequeña Wanda lucho por aferrarse a la vida, pero ésta se estaba yendo. Cada vez sus intentos de respiraciones eran más cortos, se estaba tornando helada rápidamente y ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir sus ojitos. Y como si se hubiera quedado dormida, la niña dio su última respiración y murió entre los brazos de Charles, quien en ningún momento dejó de susurrarle palabras de amor y darle tanto cariño como pudo, necesitaba recordar cómo era tocar su piel o como era percibir su aroma.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño corazón de su hija había dejado de latir, en ese preciso momento el mundo del telépata se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar aferrándose al inerte cuerpo de su hija, toda la calma con la que se había tomado la situación tan sólo unos minutos atrás, se habían ido a la mierda.

Entre gritos dolorosos pedía perdón, le cuestionaba a algún dios porque lo castigaba de esa manera y luego nuevamente se culpaba de la muerte de su hija.  
Ante el escándalo, Logan y Alex se hicieron presentes y no podían dar crédito de lo que había sucedido, ambos rápidamente cambiaron su semblante por uno lleno de tristeza. Fue tanto el dolor y la tristeza que sentía Charles que todos los presentes podían sentir sus pensamientos en sus cabezas, realmente era una sensación abrumadora.

Hank luego de unos minutos intentó que Charles le entregara a Wanda para que él terminara de suturar la incisión del parto, pero el hombre se negó. Tuvo que dar unas puntadas y aplicar vendaje en el lugar, sin dejar de escuchar como Charles lloraba y seguía hablando al cuerpo de su hija muerta.

Esa tarde el ambiente estuvo más que triste, nadie tenía ánimos de nada. Charles se negaba a dormir o a comer, tampoco quiso separarse del cuerpo de su hija, ni siquiera estuvo interesado en alimentar o volver a su pequeño Peter. Raven tuvo que hacerse cargo de su sobrino, rápidamente lo amamantó y le entregó todo el cariño que su hermano no pudo en esos momentos.

Kurt miraba curioso al pequeño bebé y de vez en cuando le daba sonrisas, Raven había quedado enternecida ante esa escena, como si su pequeñito mutante entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Peter era un bebé bastante animado, en ningún momento dejó de moverse pese a estar recién nacido, tampoco se durmió en horas, algo bastante extraño. Tampoco lloró, el pequeño niño era muy animado, pero a la vez muy tranquilo.

Logan consoló a su amigo, y luego de un par de horas lo convenció de que debía dejar ir a su pequeña niña, Charles entre lágrimas le grito y lloró con aún más fuerza.

\- _Logan esto es mi culpa, yo...yo...yo no me cuidé los primeros di-días de embarazo_ \- en ese momento se quebró y comenzó a llorar lleno de dolor, haciendo que Wolverine lo rodeara con sus brazos en un vago intento por calmarlo - _tome mucho alcohol y me llene de pastillas, yo soy el único culpable de que mi hija naciera enferma_ \- ahora las lágrimas no paraban de correr, mientras el hombre daba desgarradores gritos de dolor.

Esa noche nadie durmió, por la mansión se escuchaban los llantos y se sentía el ambiente cargado de tristeza. Raven intentó que su hermano se alimentara o que al menos volviera a ver a su hijo, pero el se negó y aún aferrado al cuerpo helado de Wanda seguía susurrando palabras de amor, la mujer sentía que el castaño se había roto y que ya estaba al borde de perder la cordura.

\- ¿ _Cómo está Peter?_ \- preguntó Logan a Raven, para luego acercarse por primera vez al pequeño bebé platinado, quien ahora dormía plácidamente.

\- _Él al parecer está sano. Es primera vez que duerme desde que nació, no paraba de moverse, algo muy extraño para un recién nacido. Y tampoco llora, es enérgico, pero a la vez muy calmado_ \- explicó la mujer, quien en esos momentos hacía dormir a su propio hijo. Logan acaricio la mejilla del recién nacido y luego abandonó la habitación de Mystique.

El día siguiente, Charles estaba tan tranquilo que llegaba a dar miedo. Pidió ayuda a su hermana para vestir a su niña con la ropa más linda que tenía, gracias a Hank, el funeral ya estaba preparado para esa tarde.

La tarde estaba cálida, el sol alumbraba pero de una agradable forma. Raven tenía en brazos a su hijo, mientras Alex se había hecho cargo de Peter. Logan y Hank estaban junto a Charles, quien no paraba de mirar la pequeña ataúd de color rosa, tras el vidrió aún se podía apreciar el sereno rostro de la pequeña Wanda.

\- _Mi pequeña ángel, tu vida en este mundo fue de tan sólo unos minutos. Pero fueron suficientes para que te amara con todo mi corazón. Jamás olvidaré el hermoso color de tu cabello o de tus ojos, eres y serás siempre mi pequeña niña. Espero que estés disfrutando en algún hermoso lugar, te amaré por siempre, mi dulce Wanda_ \- y con ese pequeño discurso improvisado, Charles cerró la tapa del ataúd.

Los presentes soltaron un par de lágrimas, especialmente Raven quien no paraba de llorar, Kurt la miraba curiosa y como si entendiera algo, con su manito intentaba tocar su mejilla como si quisiera consolarla. El pequeño bebé Peter, se removía entre los brazos de Alex, pero no lloró, estuvo tan silencioso y calmado como desde que había nacido.

Cuando los sepultureros bajaron el ataúd y lanzaron la primera pala de tierra, Charles cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, gritando que todo era su culpa, nadie fue capaz de calmarlo, ni siquiera Logan.

Luego de minutos de llanto y gritos, cayó inconsciente, tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencia a la mansión, la herida de su operación se había abierto y su salud estaba peligrando. Hank tuvo que volver a suturar, para luego ponerle calmante y suero.

Los días siguientes, Charles no se levantó de la cama, prácticamente no comía bocado, se encontraba con la mirada perdida y se negaba a ver a su hijo, bajo la excusa que no merecía ser padre, pero sin entender el daño que le estaba haciendo a Peter.

Raven le imploró y rogó que debía ponerse bien, que aún le quedaba toda una vida por delante, y que aún debía ser el padre que Peter necesitaba en esos momentos. Pero ya había pasado más de una semana y aún no había cambios en el castaño.

Logan ya no soportó más la situación, era insostenible que su amigo siguiera sumido en aquella tristeza, cuando un pequeño niño lo necesitaba. Peter no lloraba, apenas dormía y tampoco se estaba alimentando bien, era como si también estuviera sumido en la tristeza. Hank lo revisó más de una vez, y fisiológicamente no había nada malo en el bebé.

Así que Wolverine tomó entre sus brazos al platinado y acunándolo contra su pecho, dio grandes zancadas hasta la habitación de Charles.

- _Charles sé que estás sufriendo y que estás triste, y toda esa mierda. Pero este niño te necesita, si a Peter le llega a pasar algo el único culpable serás tú_ \- ante esas palabras, Charles reaccionó y sus ojos se aguaron al ver al pequeño niño platinado. Extendió sus brazos y al sentir el calor de su pequeño niño, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Logan comprendió que estaba sobrando y abandonó el lugar.

El de ojos azules comenzó a mecer a su niño, le dio besos por la coronilla y luego le susurró todas las palabras de amor que estaban en su corazón desde hace días.

Durante la tarde no se separó de su hijo, quien se escondía en su pecho y no paraba de moverse.  
Cuando Raven vio entrar al salón a su hermano con su hijo, no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad.

Rápidamente el castaño le pidió ayuda para preparar el biberón de su hijo y luego le pidió comida, pues necesitaba reponer fuerzas.  
Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Charles se negó a volver a la cama, y sus ojos habían vuelto a tomar brillo. No se separaba en ningún momento de su hijo y se estaba alimentado cada día para tener las fuerzas suficientes para cuidar de Peter.

 _Meses después_

Las cosas en la mansión habían vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos así parecía en apariencia. Todos los domingos iban a visitar la tumba de la pequeña Wanda, llevándole hermosas flores rojas.

Charles había decidido no darle su apellido a su hijo, tenía miedo de que lo buscaran por sus capacidades mutantes. Así que ahora entre sus brazos tenía a Peter Gjango Maximoff, además si alguna vez Erik se aparecía tenía como mentir acerca del origen del platinado.

El castaño no negaba que su corazón aún dolía por la ausencia de Erik, no había noche que no pensara en su amor, pues pese a todo el daño que le había hecho, él aún lo amaba y estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento jamás desaparecía de su corazón ni de su mente, cuanto deseaba en esos momentos poder borrarse los recuerdos.

 _Tres años después_

Kurt y Peter correteaban por la mansión, los chicos ambos mutantes, estaban usando sus habilidades para hacer competencias. Tanto Raven como Charles les gruñían enojados que dejaran de hacer desorden, pero los chicos obstinados, estaban más interesados en sus juegos.

Cuando el teléfono de la mansión sonó, Peter lo fue a contestar, pese a que lo tenía prohibido.

\- _Hola ¿papá? -_ fue lo primero que había soltado el niño, pues desde algunos días tenía curiosas de saber quien era su padre, ya que Raven le había explicado a Kurt que su padre se llamaba Azazel y que estaba muerto, como su hermana.

Pero cada vez que preguntaba a Charles, el de ojos azules se enojada y le gritaba que no preguntara estupideces, haciendo que el niño diera un par de gimoteos, para luego recibir un abrazo por parte de su papi y palabras de perdón.

Pero al otro lado de la línea no hubo respuestas, así que el platinado cortó la llamada y siguió jugando con su primo, juntos irían a pedirle a Raven que les diera un par de golosinas.

Logan había abandonado la mansión hace un par de días, así que el platinado estaba un tanto triste que su tío favorito se hubiera ido. Pero Kurt entre caricias lo hacía olvidar, asegurándole que cuando creciera se podía casar con el fortachón hombre, ganándose un par de risotadas por parte de su madre.

 _Cinco años después_

Erik se encontraba aburrido de la vida que llevaba, desde hace años que se sentía vacío, ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había usado sus poderes de mutante. Era una sombra de lo que había sido alguna vez, ahora simplemente era un desgarbado hombre trabajador.

Nunca había vuelto a mirar a otro hombre o mujer, pues su corazón y mente, sólo tenían un único dueño, Charles Xavier. No había día que no le dedicara uno de sus pensamientos, y aún de vez en cuando llamaba a la mansión, si tenía suerte escuchaba a su amor, otras veces le contestaba Raven o Hank, y un par de veces un niño, que estaba seguro de que debía ser el pequeño Kurt.

Nunca se había atrevido a volver a la mansión, tampoco a averiguar que era de la vida de Charles, si ya tenía pareja o algo por el estilo, le daba miedo conocer la respuesta.

Entre temblores marcó nuevamente el número de la mansión, mientras su corazón se agitaba al escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

 _\- ¡Hola! -_ nuevamente escuchó la voz de un niño, no había tenido suerte con Charles ese día, estaba por finalizar la llamada cuando la voz cantarina siguió hablando - _hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumplo ocho_ \- fue la voz del niño, que rápidamente fue interrumpida - _hijo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no contestes el teléfono ni que hables con extraños_ \- esa era la voz de Charles, su gran amor.

Y en ese momento, entre temblores Lehnsherr finalizó la llamada y en su cabeza rápidamente comenzó a hacer cálculos y pensar diversas probabilidades. ¿Cómo era posible que Charles tuviera un hijo? ¿Quién era el padre? Y así muchas preguntas no paraban de formarse en su cabeza.

Ya no soportaba con las dudas que rondaban su cabeza y por primera vez en años se sintió valiente, tomando el primer vuelo disponible, volvería a la mansión.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal, cómo encontraron el capítulo?**

 **¡Gracias por leer, un abrazo!**


	6. Capítulo 6

No podía dejar de pensar, debía controlarse o sus poderes ya dormidos se podían salir de control, lo que no era para nada recomendable cuando se encontraba viajando en un avión. Dio un suspiro cansado y se dedicó a hojear aquella boba revista que proporcionaba la línea aérea.

Por su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la voz de aquel niño, no podía dejar de sacar cuentas y definitivamente él había abandonado al amor de su vida hace un poco más de ocho años. Las posibilidades no eran muchas, una era que efectivamente Charles fuera el padre y quizás quien sería la madre del mocoso, apretó los dientes de sólo imaginar a una hermosa mujer con su castaño, ofreciéndole todo el amor que él le negó. Pero, por otro lado, había escuchado aquella tonta leyenda sobre mutantes que podían parir y no quería mantener esperanzas, pero una pequeña parte de su corazón estaba con la ilusión de que este fenómeno fuera real y de ser así, no habían más posibilidades, él tenía que ser el padre.

Ya estaba tan sólo a un par de kilómetros de la mansión, sus manos no paraban de temblar y estaba seguro de que le daría una crisis de pánico en cualquier momento, prácticamente estaba hiperventilando mientras sus manos temblaban.

Con su poder abrió la reja de metal, rápidamente observo con cuidado todo a su alrededor, no había cambiado mucho con los años, a excepción que se veía con más vida y había más muchachos revoloteando. Dio unas grandes zancadas cuando un pequeño cuerpo chocó con sus piernas, al agacharse se encontró con un niño de cabellos platinados que le quedó mirando de forma curiosa para desaparecer en un santiamén. Magneto quedó anonadado, ya luego preguntaría por el pequeño mutante.

Estaba por entrar a la mansión cuando vio salir a Charles, venía despeinado y en su mirada sólo se veía furia, daba la impresión que sus ojos estaban de un color azul oscuro, pero Erik no pudo evitar encontrarlo incluso más guapo que antes. Su cuerpo seguía manteniendo su figura, sus labios seguían tan carnosos y rosados, mientras sus largos cabellos castaños amarrados en una desprolija coleta le hacían ver una forma sumamente sensual. Si fuera posible, Lehnsherr se acaba de enamorar nuevamente, perdió noción del tiempo y sólo fue consciente cuando sintió un duro golpe en su mejilla.

- _¿Qué mierda te crees Lehnsherr? Nadie te ha invitado a mi mansión, no eres bien recibido –_ le gruñó con apretando los dientes, destilando veneno. Corriendo venían Raven y Hank, se veían preocupados y querían evitar cualquier pelea.

- _Charles, necesitamos hablar –_ dijo de forma calmado Erik, mientras intentaba acercarse, haciendo que el castaño se fuera hacía atrás, evitando todo contacto físico.

- _Nosotros no tenemos ninguna puta cosa que hablar, creo que dijiste lo suficiente cuando me abandonaste ocho años atrás –_ soltó el castaño con sorna, mientras daba una irónica risa.

- _¿Eres mi papá? –_ los interrumpió el pequeño niño platinado, que había aparecido de la nada. Erik se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras sus ojos no se podían abrir más, Raven estaba segura que había sufrido un ataque cardiaco.

Pero la reacción de Charles nadie se la espero. Tomó con fuerza excesiva del brazo de Peter para luego comenzar a gritarle.

- _¡¿Que te dije de quedarte allá dentro?! ¡¿acaso eres idiota?! –_ le grito con furia, haciendo que el chiquillo se pusiera pálido y sus ojos se tornaran vidriosos.

- _Papá yo… –_ intentó explicarse Peter, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

- _Vete no te quiero aquí, creo que fui claro –_ empujó con tanta fuerza al menor, que el platinado terminó sentado en el piso para luego desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado.

Raven lo miró con desaprobación al igual que Hank, ambos volvieron corriendo a la mansión, de seguro a buscar al pequeño niño o al menos eso pensó Erik. Cuando nuevamente se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba, pudo ver en ellos la culpa y como se estaban acumulando las lágrimas, aunque sólo bastó un segundo para que en su mirada hubiera odio, uno especialmente dedicado a Lenhsherr.

 _\- Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, ahora vete que nadie te necesita –_ gritó furioso Charles.

Pero Erik no se iría con todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, tomo a Charles por los brazos con fuerza y obligó al castaño a mirarlo.

- _¿Él es mi hijo?_

 _\- No seas idiota, los hombres no pueden parir. Su madre murió y yo estoy a cargo –_ soltó el de ojos de forma directa, pero Erik lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía por la forma en la cual estaba mordiendo sus labios, que todo lo que había dicho era una mentira.

- _¡Mientes! Dime la puta verdad. Se que los mutantes varones se pueden preñar –_ Erik para esos momentos estaba exasperado, todo lo metálico vibraba a su alrededor. Charles sentía que su corazón se había detenido, jamás espero que Erik tuviera ese tipo de información.

- _Yo lo parí, pero tú no eres su padre. Su nombre es Peter Maximoff, como puedes notar no es un Lehnsherr –_

 _\- Pero yo…yo… te dejé hace ocho años, es impo…posible que lo tuvieras con otro –_ decía Erik mientras su voz se quebraba, de sólo imaginar que Charles estuvo con otro se le partía el corazón.

- _¿Quién te dijo que te fui fiel? –_ ahora Charles tenía el poder, pudo ver como el rostro de Erik se tornaba triste. Había soñado con esta venganza, su plan siempre fue tomar el corazón de Magneto y destruirlo hasta hacerlo trizas, era el momento, pero por alguna razón no podía, aún lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo sufrir.

Erik lo quedó mirando unos segundos sin hablar, lentamente comenzó a retroceder mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, no pudo evitar limpiarla con furia. No dijo nada más y en absoluto silencio comenzó a alejarse del lugar, Charles no se atrevió a hurgar en su mente.

Raven buscaba desesperada por todos los escondites, no era la primera vez que Peter desaparecía, pero por lo general no se iba lejos, jamás abandonaba el perímetro de la mansión. Hank tampoco lograba encontrarlo y frustrado se revolvía los cabellos, mientras maldecía a Lehnsherr por haber vuelto luego de tantos años. El pequeño Kurt se ayudaba de su mutación para buscar a su primo, pero tampoco lograba encontrarlo, lo único que quería era darle un abrazo.

Charles al entrar a la mansión ni siquiera preguntó por su hijo, fue directo a la cocina y tomando una botella de algún licor de dirigió a su despacho. Raven entró hecha una furia, encontrando al castaño tomando directamente de la botella.

- _¿acaso no piensas buscar a tu hijo?_

 _\- Ya aparecerá, primero necesito calmarme._

 _\- Claro y estar ebrio es la mejor forma –_ Raven se acercó y miro directamente a Charles – _tú puedes destruirte, ahogarte en alcohol, pero no dejaré que dañes a tu hijo, él no es culpable de nada –_ le dio un par de golpes en el pecho y abandonó al de ojos azules.

Charles cerró los ojos furioso y se tomó a fondo todo lo que quedaba en la botella de whiskey, para luego tirar furioso la botella a algún rincón. Pensaba ir en búsqueda de su hijo, pero su juicio se estaba nublando y rápidamente el alcohol se estaba apoderando de su mente, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon mientras maldecía a Erik Lehnsherr.

Magneto iba caminando distraído, sabía que las cosas con Charles no serían fáciles y aún no se rendiría, ya volvería a buscar más respuestas, porque estaba seguro de que lo que había dicho era mentira. No se rendiría hasta estar seguro que de el pequeño platinado no fuera su hijo, tenía la corazonada de que podía serlo, no creía para nada en la presencia de algún "Maximoff".

Se sentó en un parque, debía planear donde quedarse esa noche y las siguientes, a lo lejos observaba a los niños jugar y de repente sentía la necesidad de ser padre, de saber que se sentía compartir experiencias con algún niño, de ser un modelo a seguir o de enseñarle a usar sus mutaciones. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando unos blanquecinos cabellos le llamaron la atención, así que rápidamente se acercó.

Se encontró con el hijo de Charles y probablemente de él, agachado cerca y dibujando en la tierra con un palito, intentó no asustarlo así que fingió una tos para que el chiquillo notara su presencia.

- _Hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Erik Lehnsherr –_ le extendió la mano al pequeño mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- _Peter, Peter Maximoff –_ dijo el niño algo tímido, mientras temblando le extendía la mano. Erik pudo notar como en sus brazos se veían algunos cardenales, de seguro se debían a la extrema fuerza con que Charles lo había tratado, repentinamente se sintió enfermo.

Al escucharse la campana del vendedor de dulces, Peter rápidamente se giró y quedó embobado mirando las golosinas, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y siguió dibujando o al menos eso creía Erik. Sin preguntarle al niño, fue por un algún de dulce y una bebida para él. Cuando se lo extendió al niño, al pequeño le brillaron los ojos, pero al parecer no se atrevía a recibirlo.

- _Puedes aceptarlo, soy amigo un viejo amigo de tu padre. Para comprobarlo se que el se llama Charles Francis Xavier y puede leer tu mente, tú tía Raven cambia de forma, tú primo Kurt se teletransporta y Hank se trasforma en una bestia –_ con esa información espero que el chiquillo le tomara confianza, y al parecer dio resultado ya que rápidamente le arrebato el algodón de azúcar y con la boca llena le dio las gracias, haciendo que Erik soltara una carcajada.

Luego se fueron a sentar a una banca mientras conversaban cosas banales, ninguno menciono algo sobre la supuesta paternidad. El platinado se veía intranquilo y daba bocanadas de aire, cada vez que quería hablar finalmente se arrepentía, Erik con una sonrisa lo incitó a hablar.

- _¿cuál es tu mutación? –_ preguntó el chiquillo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando Erik le mostró lo que podía hacer el niño soltó un chiquillo de asombro mientras aplaudía con sus manitos y luego le mostró la suya, aunque no pudo evitar estar un poco avergonzado.

- _Peter es maravillosa, increíble mutación –_ lo felicitó Lehnsherr revolviendo sus cabellos, de forma que las mejillas del platinado se tornaron rojas rápidamente. Al parecer se sonrojaba con la misma facilidad de su padre.

La tarde ya estaba enfriando y Peter se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, inclusive soltó un par de estornudos. Erik revolvió en su bolso hasta dar con algunos de sus sweaters, le quedaba gigante, pero era mejor a nada, arremango sus mangas y le hizo un nudo para que no entorpeciera los movimientos del niño, al ver que el sol ya se estaba entrando decidió que era momento de intentar convencer a Peter de que debía volver a casa, pues cada vez que sacaba el tema, el niño negaba con la cabeza y cambiaba de tema.

Charles despertó algo mareado, sentía el cuerpo rígido luego de haberse dormido en aquella posición tan incómoda. A su cabeza vinieron de golpe todos los eventos de aquella tarde, al notar que afuera ya estaba oscuro se comenzó a desesperar. Buscó con su mente a Peter, pero los pensamientos de su hijo no se sentían en ningún lado.

Salió corriendo de su despecho, sin siquiera, lavarse de los dientes para quitarse aquel asqueroso sabor del whiskey. Se encontró con Raven dando algo de comida a Kurt, su sobrino tenía los ojos rojos producto del llanto, Raven al verlo le dedicó una mirada furiosa y apretó los dientes.

Dio un respingo cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con Hank y Logan, ni siquiera sabía cuando había llegado su querido amigo. Pero no se atrevió a ir a darle su acostumbrado abrazo de bienvenida, pues el lobezno tenía cara de estar molesto.

- _¿En serio Charles? –_ fue todo lo que expresó Howlett, negando con la cabeza – _no lo encontramos en ninguna parte, quizás sea momento de llamar a la policía –_ cuando finalizó con esas palabras, Charles comprendió de golpe que su amigo aún no aparecía, repentinamente se comenzó a sentir mal, no sabía si era producto del miedo o de la borrachera – _ni siquiera te atrevas a desmayarte, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de Peter –_ le gruñó Logan.

Charles sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, se sentía el padre más idiota del planeta, quería abofetearse a él mismo por haber perdido el control de esa forma. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar cuando todos los utensilios metálicos comenzaron a vibrar, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia la puerta.

Frente a todos estaba Erik Lehnsherr y de su mano estaba Peter, quien venía bebiendo una leche de frutilla, su favorita. Charles corrió a encontrar a su hijo, arrebatándoselo a Erik, lo acunó entre sus brazos y mientras besaba sin parar sus cabellos y mejillas comenzó a llorar, haciendo que el niño también se asustara y soltara lágrimas.

- _Papi me perdonas por ser un mal hijo –_ fue lo que soltó el niño entre gimoteos, haciendo que Charles se sintiera aún más culpable y lloraba con aún más fuerza.

Pero lo que pasó en la cocina nadie se lo esperaba o quizás sí. Logan tenía a Erik contra una de las murallas y amenazaba con golpearlo con sus puños, Erik por su lado le daba una mirada desafiante mientras dirigía todos los cuchillos de la cocina hacia su cabeza.

- _Corten toda su mierda en este instante –_ gritó Raven por sobre todos, haciendo que todos le quedaran mirando – _Kurt y Peter se están asustando –_ apunto a los niños, el azulino miraba preocupado la pelea, mientras Peter estaba no comprendía el actuar de su padre.

Raven tomó de la mano a su hijo y luego se acercó hasta Peter para hacer lo mismo, y llevándose a un niño a cada lado, se giró a hablarles.

- _Sean los adultos que son por una vez en la vida, par de imbéciles –_ fue todo lo que dijo la mujer mientras se llevaba a los niños hasta su habitación, llevándose un par de galletas y otros refrigerios.

Una vez en su habitación, le puso el pijama a Kurt y luego a Peter, no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al ver los moretones en su sobrino, tendría una seria conversación con el idiota de Charles. Los niños rápidamente se habían olvidado del tema, mientras veían una boba película de dibujos animados, Peter le explicaba a Kurt asombrado la mutación del señor Erik Lehnsherr. Raven se mordía el labio preocupada, de todo esto, podría salir algo muy bueno o definitivamente irse a la mierda, de lo único que estaba segura es que no permitiría que Charles arrastrara a su sobrino a todo eso.

Charles utilizó su mutación para pedir a Hank y Logan que abandonaran la cocina, éste último salió a regañadientes, pero aun así lo hizo. El castaño dio un suspiro mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, había llegado el momento de enfrentar su pasado, su presente y quizás su futuro.

- _Charles, te lo ruego dime la verdad –_ ante los ojos de Xavier, Erik estaba desesperado implorando por información, se le estrujó el corazón ante esa imagen.

- _Erik –_ dio una gran bocanada de aire – _tienes razón. Peter es tu hijo –_ en ese momento el controlador de metales cayó de rodillas, mientras finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- _Perdón Charles, yo…yo…los abando…done –_ su voz estaba quebrada, Charles podía sentir el torbellino de sentimientos de magneto en su cabeza.

- _Pero mañana lo hablaremos, ahora no estoy de ánimos para la larga conversación que tenemos pendiente. Además, debo ir a arreglar las cosas con mi…nuestro hijo, él no se va a dormir si no le doy su beso de buenas noches –_ finalizó el castaño ya más que cansado y sintiendo como pulsaba su cabeza – _puedes tomar alguna de las habitaciones desocupada, sólo te pido que te comportes y no te atrevas a hablar con Peter, juntos le diremos la verdad –_ con esa última amenaza implícita salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Golpeó un par de veces hasta que Raven le permitió el paso, se encontró con Kurt y Peter riendo bajo las sábanas, mientras su hermana aún lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y lo regañaba mentalmente por cómo había tratado a Peter, haciendo que el telépata se sintiera aún peor. Se llevó a Peter en brazos hasta su habitación, esa noche le apetecía pasarla con su pequeño cachorro.

Le pidió perdón un par de veces al niño y prometió compensarlo con una malteada, haciendo que Peter diera un chillido de felicidad que le sacó una sonrisa. Le contó como cada noche algún cuento y a los pocos minutos el pequeño cayó rendido, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Charles no podía conciliar el sueño, por su cabeza pasaban muchos pensamientos y sobre todo, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, pero sabía que el momento de la verdad llegaría tarde o temprano, y no podía quitarle el derecho a Peter de disfrutar a su padre.

Erik estaba tan nervioso que tampoco podía dormir, pero por otro lado no se podía sacar aquella boba sonrisa, sentía algo que jamás pensó, un extraño calorcito en su corazón y como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre, amaba con todo su corazón a ese tierno niño de cabellos platinados, lentamente sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, mañana sería un gran día.


	7. Capítulo 7

Charles prácticamente no durmió esa noche, cada vez que lo intentaba venían a su cabeza recuerdos de su pasado, de aquella etapa oscura de su vida, que por más que intentaba ocultar jamás lo lograría.

El chiquillo de cabellos platinados se removió en la cama hasta finalmente despertar, dio una gran sonrisa y se lanzó a sus brazos, frotando su carita en el pecho de Charles. El castaño sintió como sus ojos se aguaban ante el cariño de su hijo, Peter jamás le reprochaba nada, si quiera las veces que lo había encontrado borracho, los gritos y un par de golpes de que le había propinado, su chico siempre soportaba de forma estoica, se sentía bastante culpable pero tampoco había hecho mucho por cambiar.

El ambiente en la cocina esa mañana era tenso, todos los adultos se miraban de forma preocupada, pero principalmente las miradas iban de un asustado Charles que ante el mínimo ruido daba un salto, a Erik, quien tenía una mueca de tristeza pero que al mirar a Peter desaparecía completamente, siendo reemplazaba por unos ojos llenos de amor. Logan sólo gruñía mientras se devoraba sus emparedados, Hank estaba preocupado por lo que podría llegar a pasar y a Raven, a ella sólo le interesaba que ese par de inútiles no hicieran sufrir a Peter, su pequeño sobrino ya había aguantado mucho en la vida pese a su corta edad, no merecía más.

Kurt había pasado tanto miedo el día anterior, que esa mañana no se quería despejar de su primo, no lo soltaba ni siquiera para comer, ganándose pequeñas risitas de Peter, quien en esos momentos se encontraba jugueteando con los cabellos del azulino, mientras conversaban sobre la película de dibujos animados que habían visto la noche anterior.

 _– Cariño –_ llamó Charles, ganándose la atención de su hijo – _después de desayunar vamos a conversar en mi despacho –_ la voz había sonado más autoritaria de lo que quería producto del miedo, el platinado se había quedado estático y Erik los quedó mirando curioso, ¿cuánto no sabía de la relación del castaño con su hijo?

Peter dejó de comer en un santiamén y apenas todos terminaron, salió a correr un poco al jardín, sintió el llamado de Charles en su mente y usando su mutación fue hasta el despacho de su padre, no podía negar que sus manitos temblaban y estaba más que seguro por que lo habían llamado, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 _– Nunca más volveré a robar caramelos de la estación de servicio –_ fueron las palabras que soltó apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Charles lo quedó mirando con los ojos sumamente abiertos y Erik tuvo que reprimir una boba sonrisa, su hijo si que era extraño y le encantaba.

 _– No era de eso que quería hablar, es más, me acabo de enterar –_ Charles lo dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta y Peter se sonrojó al haber sido descubierto – _luego hablaremos de ese asunto Pet –_ el platinado sólo bajo la cabeza, de seguro ahora se ganaba algún castigo, como sacar toda la hierba del jardín sin su mutación, dio un suspiro al pensar en lo ocurrente que era su padre para ese tipo de cosas.

 _– Peter quizás deberíamos sentarnos –_ interrumpió por primera vez Magneto, ganándose un sobresalto del muchacho que no se había percatado de su presencia.

 _– Señor Lehnsherr no piense mal de mí, fue sólo una vez –_ intentaba excusarse el chiquillo, haciendo que los adultos quisieran reír ante su actitud.

Se sentaron los tres rodeando el escritorio, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, pero finalmente Charles indicó de forma telepática a Erik, que él iniciaría la conversación.

 _– Peter, te mentí –_ el platinado lo quedó mirando con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

 _– Papi, si quieres revelarme que papá Noel no existe, llegaste un poco tarde –_ soltó el muchacho de forma descontrolada, mientras se ponía a dibujar en una hoja que quien sabe de donde saco.

 _– Peter, amor, concéntrate que es importante –_ llamó ahora Charles algo exasperado, mientras mantenía una conversación mental con Erik, explicando que el chiquillo tenía graves problemas de atención. No sólo era capaz de moverse muy rápido, su mente funcionaba a niveles extraordinarios y eso hacía que de distrajera con facilidad.

 _– Peter, concéntrate en papá –_ esta vez algo avergonzado decidió interrumpir el controlador de metales.

 _– Pet, tu padre nos abandonó, pero no murió–_ Erik no pudo evitar hacer una mueca – _y su apellido no era Maximoff, es Lehnsherr –_ el platinado los quedo mirando de forma penetrante – _si cariño, Erik es tu padre._

Pero no hubo reacción alguna, se esperaban risas, llanto, gritos o algún comentario. En cambio, Peter los observó por algunos segundos para luego desaparecer dejando una estela, sus padres se quedaron gritando su nombre, pero sabían que el niño no los había escuchado. Charles rápidamente lo comenzó a buscar con su mutación, pero Peter no estaba, había huido tal como el día anterior.

 _– Mierda no está, necesitamos encontrarlo. Su cabeza era un torbellino de sensaciones –_ suspiro preocupado Charles, extendiendo su preocupación a Erik, es más, Magneto sentía que le faltaba el aire.

A los pocos minutos, todos los adultos mutantes de la mansión y algunos jóvenes comenzaron a buscar al platinado, al comprobar que no estaba en la mansión, los adultos decidieron ir a buscarlo al pueblo. Comenzó a llover de forma escandalosa, una sorpresiva tormenta que nadie se esperaba se había desatado.

Erik de inmediato pensó en aquel parque, de seguro era el refugio de su pequeño Peter, pero por más vueltas que dieron no lo encontraron, tampoco lo fue en el centro comercial, ni siquiera en los video juegos o la tienda de comics que tanto le gustaban al mocoso veloz.

A Charles vino a la cabeza una idea un lugar donde podría estar su hijo, pero le dolía de sólo pensarlo, no iban ahí desde hace años, incluso pensaba que Peter ya se no acordaba de eso, pues desde hace un par de años el castaño le había prohibido a su hijo pronunciar su nombre.

Al proponer a Erik que debían ir al cementerio, Magneto lo quedó mirando sin comprender porque razón su hijo de ocho años iría a un lugar como ese, pero prefirió no preguntar y partir cuando antes, Charles conocía desde hace mucho a su hijo, quizás tenía alguna razón para sospechar que se encontrara en aquel lugar.

Caminaron entre los nichos y las tumbas, la lluvia estaba cayendo de forma copiosa y el viento estaba helando.

A lo lejos, sobre una tumba gris se podía ver el cabello plateado de Peter, los hombres prácticamente corrieron a su encuentro. El pequeño estaba mirando de forma fija la lápida, donde estaba escrito el nombre de " _Wanda"_ no había apellido, no había mensajes. Nada que le indicara a Erik de quien se podría tratar, intentó preguntarle a Charles a través de su mente, pero el telépata no le estaba tomando atención.

Erik en un rápido impulso abrazo a Peter, intentó cubrirlo de la lluvia, pero el niño si quiera se inmutó ante la presencia de sus padres, seguía con la mirada ida y no demostraba ninguna emoción. En sus ojos no había lágrimas, de su boca no salía ninguna palabra. Charles estaba aterrado, nunca había visto a su hijo de esa forma, estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a nadie estar así, era como ver a un muerto en vida.

Lo llevaron rápidamente a la mansión, el niño estaba frío y la fiebre rápidamente lo comenzó a atacar, Hank le dio alguna medicinas e indicaciones, Peter ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Kurt lo abrazo y restregó su nariz en su cuello para hacerle cosquillas. Raven comenzó a botar algunas lágrimas silenciosas, que fueron rápidamente disimuladas, no se podía mostrar afectada, no podía asustar a Kurt. Intentaron alimentarlo, pero se negó a cualquier bocadillo, sólo tomó agua y algo para la fiebre, se quedó mirando el techo hasta que se quedó dormido, fue recién en ese momento que algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, como si se las hubiera estado aguantando todo ese tiempo.

Erik y Charles estaban velando su sueño, ninguno se había atrevido a romper el silencioso y en sus corazones sólo había preocupación por su hijo, jamás pensaron que reaccionaria de aquella forma.

Peter se empezó a remover en su cama, de su boca comenzaron a salir unos grititos y sollozos, tenía una pesadilla. Charles corrió a consolarlo, pero se quedó estático al ver lo que su hijo estaba soñando, la mente de Peter se sentía como el infierno, había demasiada tristeza y dolor, fue tanta el shock de darse cuenta lo que en realidad sentía su hijo, que su mutación se salió de control y sin realmente quererlo se terminó extendiendo hasta Erik, quien en esos momentos estaba estático mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Parecieron horas, pero sólo fueron algunos segundos, quizás un par de minutos. Cuando todo acabó, Erik salió corriendo, mientras todo lo metálico estaba vibrando, algunas cosas hasta se deformaron. Charles corrió a acunar a su hijo, lo consoló en la inconsciencia y pensaba cuidar de él, cuando los pensamientos de Erik fueron tan desesperanzadores que lo perturbaron, necesitaba estar con él antes que hiciera alguna estupidez.

Al girarse se encontró con Logan, el hombre tenía una sonrisa triste. Howlett no acostumbrara a meterse en los asuntos ajenos, mucho menos a preguntar, pero como si fuera un adivino ahí estaba para Charles.

 _– Ve con él, no lo dejes caer –_ fueron sus escuetas palabras – _yo veo al mocoso._

 _– Eres un gran amigo –_ intentó agradecer Charles con lágrimas en los ojos, Logan sólo asistió con la cabeza, para luego ir a poner paños fríos en la frente del platinado.

Con ayuda de su mutación Charles buscó a Erik, la lluvia ya había cesado y estaba corriendo un frío viento que lo caló hasta los huesos. En los bordes de sus tierras, encontró a Erik de rodillas, sus manos sangraban como si hubiera estado escarbando en la tierra, por sus ojos caían lágrimas y de su boca salían susurros que no lograba descifrar.

Caminó a paso lento, mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos, pero no habían lágrimas, ya había llorado demasiado en esta vida, quizás se habían acabado.

Se le quedó mirando, Erik al notar su presencia dio un salto y le dedicó una mirada llena de dolor, no era necesario que Charles entrara a su mente para saber lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

 _– Char…Charles ¿qué pasó con Wan…Wanda? –_ sus palabras apenas podían salir de su boca, el castaño nunca pensó ver al arrogante Magneto de esa forma.

Charles no sabía como comenzar, que tanto quería revelar. Por un lado, ésta era la venganza que tantas noches de insomnio y borrachera imaginó, ahora sabía que sentiría Erik cuando se enterara de la verdad. Podría ser cruel, y decirle aquellos oscuros sentimientos que tantos años albergó en algún rincón de su corazón, sabía que un par de palabras podrían destruirlo y él, por primera vez tenía el poder de hacerlo.

Se estremeció cuando Erik se abrazó a sus piernas como un niño pequeño, podía ver como su cuerpo temblara producto del desconsolado llanto y como entre sollozos seguía pidiendo que le explicara.

Finalmente, luego de tomar algunas bocanadas de aire, el telépata decidió que era el momento de decir la verdad.

 _– Ella, Wanda es nuestra hija –_ Erik le levantó la vista, sus ojos se veían de un color aún más hipnotizante debido a la presencia de las lágrimas – _cuando tu te fuiste, mi mundo de destruyó. Me llene el alcohol y pastillas, en un inútil intento por olvidarte –_ una risa amarga salió de su cuerpo y contra todo pronóstico algunas finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer – _supe muy tarde que estaba embarazado, no me cuidé en los momentos más importantes, al comienzo ni siquiera quería tener a mis hijos, Erik yo los iba a abortar –_ todas esas palabras remecieron el interior del Erik, el hombre se estremeció y acunó en sus brazos cuando Charles cayó derrotado de rodillas, ahora ambos estaban sobre el frío barro, entumiéndose y llorando – _pero no pude Erik, no pude. Ellos eran la prueba de mi amor por ti –_ ahora estaba abiertamente llorando, no le importaba dejar su corazón otra vez a la merced de aquel monstruo que sólo le dio migajas del suyo.

 _– Y del mío por ti –_ susurró Erik, haciendo que Charles tuviera que ahogar un llanto ante aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo añoró.

 _– Pe…pero. Ella…ella mur..murió al na…cer –_ sus palabras dolían, cada letra era una puñalada en su alma y como un torbellino su mente se llenó de los recuerdos de aquella noche, como apenas pudo ver los hermosos ojos de su hija, aún podía recordar la suavidad de sus cabellos. Como dio un último suspiro, pero se aferró por horas a aquel helado cadáver y como dolió verla quedar bajo toda aquella tierra, sus recuerdos que lo torturaran cada noche en sus pesadillas estaban siendo revividos una vez más, y siempre dolían de la misma forma. Quien dijo que el tiempo hace que duela menos, era un gran mentiroso.

Extendió sus recuerdos a Erik, el hombre al menos merecía ver por una vez el rostro de su hermosa hija, de aquella que tanto amo y que en esos momentos estaba quedando gravada a fuego en el corazón de Lehnsherr.

Erik explotó, comenzó a gritar y llorar como loco, su mutación estaba fuera de control. Charles dio un salto del susto, no porque temiera por su vida, al contrario, temía por lo que en esos momentos estaba pensando Erik, todo en él era desolación, dolor y deseos de muerte.

 _–Todo fue mi culpa, no merezco vivir –_ gritaba una y otra vez mientras de rodillas golpeaba el suelo. Le clamaba a su Dios que se lo llevara que no era digno. Erik se pensaba matar, Charles lo sabía y cuando objetos metálicos se acercaban a gran velocidad para acabar con su sufrimiento, el castaño no lo soporto.

Corrió y acunó a Erik en sus brazos, el hombre lo quedó mirando con dolor. El telépata rápidamente se metió en su cabeza intentando llamar su atención, pero luchar con los pensamientos suicidas era una ardua batalla, una que lamentablemente conocía demasiado bien. Sólo había una razón para seguir de pie, Peter, su amado Peter.

Charles no lo pensó mucho más, era un deseo que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora sabía que esto era lo correcto o nunca podrían llegar a ser felices. Con suma delicadeza puso sus manos en las sienes de Erik, el hombre lleno de desesperanza le quedó mirando con sus ojos rojos. Y lentamente el castaño comenzó a borrar sus recuerdos, Lehnsherr jamás se enteraría que había tenido una hija, y nadie más lo haría, sería la única forma de salvar a los dos hombres que más amaba, Erik y Peter. Producto del shock, Charles llamó a Hank con su mente, para pedirle algo de ayuda, nunca mencionó que había pasado realmente.

Ya era estaba anocheciendo y pronto terminaría con lo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo. Despidió a Logan que en todo momento veló por su pequeño, al darle un abrazo de buenas noches, aprovechó la oportunidad y borró todo pensamiento de Wanda.

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontró a una Raven y un Kurt dormidos, fue aún más fácil quitarles la existencia de su hija. Lo mismo hizo con Hank y Alex, ya prácticamente no quedaba nadie que la pudiera recordar, le dolía borrar la huella de su niña, pero era la única forma de avanzar, de lidiar con el dolor.

Con cuidado posó sus frías manos en la cabeza de su hijo, besó su frente y una lágrima cayó, y en un limpio proceder Peter no recordaría que alguna vez tuvo una melliza, ahora en sus recuerdos siempre fue hijo único.

Se acurrucó a si mismo, lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se habían agotado. Ya no quedaba nadie en la tierra que tuviera recuerdos de su pequeña, sólo él, y ese sería su mayor sacrificio. Se llevaría hasta la tumba los recuerdos de Wanda, el cargaría con el dolor de todos, pero a la vez, era la máxima expresión de amor que tenía por sus cercanos. Le habló a su hija, le pidió perdón y prometió jamás olvidarla, pero que por favor entendiera que esa era la única forma que tenían todos de seguir.

El sol se coló por las cortinas, pese a la lluvia del día anterior, había amanecido un hermoso día como si le enseñara que era un nuevo comienzo, que aún estaba a tiempo de hacer bien las cosas. Hizo una sonrisa amarga y se dio ánimos para comenzar, para intentarlo una vez más.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le llamaron la atención, al abrir se encontró con un desaliñado Erik, con las manos destrozadas y la voz ronca.

 _– ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?_

 _– Mejor, ya no hay fiebre. Hablaremos con él, te ayudaré Erik. El necesita un padre y yo no se lo negaré –_ le dio una sonrisa sincera, ganándose un espontaneo abrazo por parte de Lehnsherr.

 _– Amor, lo podemos intentar –_ susurró Erik en su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Charles.

 _– Te voy a ayudar con nuestro hijo. Pero no hay un nosotros –_ su voz sonó más dura, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Magneto apretó los puños, se maldijo un par de veces y mientras se dedicaba a acariciar los suaves cabellos de su hijo, se prometió que lo recuperaría, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de redimirse y obtener el perdón de Charles. Era una nueva batalla, y no se rendiría hasta enamorar a Charles una vez más, y al fin, lograr esa familia que ambos ansiaban.


	8. Capítulo 8

Cuando Peter despertó estaba algo desorientado y su cabeza dolía un poco, así que se acurrucó aún más en sus mantas mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ayer había encontrado a su padre, estaba vivo, pero no se sentía feliz, quería gritarle muchas cosas, pero si lo hacía estaba seguro de que su papá Charles lo regañaría.

Dio un gruñido frustrado y se levantó de golpe, usando su mutación estuvo en apenas un segundo en el gran patio de la mansión, trepo un árbol y se quedó en aquel lugar mirando la nada, no tenía ganas de comer, ni siquiera de sus comidas favoritas se le apetecían en ese momento.

Hank que se encontraba paseando, vislumbró a lo lejos aquella cabellera que tan bien conocía. Cuando llegó al lugar, no pudo evitar que se le estrujara el corazón, era muy raro ver a Peter de esa forma, el niño estaba apagado, su mirada estaba ida y parecía no reaccionar a su entorno.

Lo llamó un par de veces, pero el niño ni siquiera lo miraba, tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo hasta que al fin el platinado, lo quedó mirando, pero no esbozo sus características sonrisa o algún chillón saludo, sólo lo miró y para Hank fue suficiente.

Lo invitó a bajar y cuando al fin el pequeño bajo, no pudo evitar ponerse a su altura y acurrucarlo en sus brazos, pero el platinado sólo lo quedó mirando. Hank le dio la mano para volver a la mansión, Peter la acepto e iban juntos a una velocidad normal, incluso lenta.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Peter puso mala cara, el ver en aquella mesa que cada mañana compartía con su familia, a ese tal Lehnsherr no le agradaba.

 _–_ _Vete –_ gritó fuerte, haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo. Peter podía ser hiperactivo y desordenado, pero jamás había sido agresivo o irritable _– no te quiero aquí, pones triste y enojado a papi, tú no nos haces falta –_ ahora su voz sonó mucho más dura, incluso su mirada era impenetrablemente fría. Raven y Hank intercambiaron una mirada, a veces Peter se parecía mucho a Erik.

Magneto agachó la mirada y a pasos lentos salió del lugar, se sentía confundido, dolido y algo molesto. Salió a trotar, no quería decir o hacer algo de lo cual luego se podría arrepentir.

 _– Pet, cariño, esas no son formas de hablarle a nuestros invitados –_ Charles se le acercó e intentó acariciar sus cabellos, pero el platinado no aceptó el cariño y hasta le mostró los dientes. Raven le hizo un gesto indicativo a Charles y fue ella quien tomó lugar.

Peter en esos momentos era como un cachorrito herido, mostraba los dientes y ladraba, pero lo que realmente sentía era tristeza, estaba dolido y confundido.

 _– Amor ¿Qué vas a comer? Te preparó lo que le hice a Kurt –_ el azulino que hasta el momento no había emitido palabra, le dio una sonrisa a su primo y le mostró un par de waffles. El platinado asistió y luego se fue a juguetear con Kurt, rápidamente el hijo de Raven lo abrazó y lo comenzó a alimentar.

Charles salió a pasos rápidos, una parte de él quería consolar a Erik, pero otra no lo podía perdonar. Sin embargo, a su cabeza venían las imágenes del día anterior, como vio frágil y lleno de dolor a aquel hombre que tanto amo y aún no puede olvidar.

Quizás era un masoquista, un iluso y genuinamente idiota, pero prefería sufrir él a ver su Erik sufrir. En el patio se encontró a hombres restregándose los cabellos con furia, cuando se metió en su cabeza sólo logró sentir tristeza, una realmente abrumadora.

Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Magneto, este dio un salto y le quedó mirando con los ojos vidriosos.

 _– Vamos a caminar, disfrutemos de los rayos de sol y conversemos –_ Erik estaba sin palabras, había visto por primera vez desde que estaba de regreso, la bondad en los ojos de Charles. Ya no era ese azul lleno de ira que tanto le dolía mirar, nuevamente volvían a ser ese azul tranquilo, que de sólo mirarlo hacían que su alma encontrara la paz.

Peter se encontraba jugando a los autitos con Kurt, ambos estaban más que acostumbrados a compartir juguetes y juegos, rara vez peleaban y de hacerlo, se arreglaban rápidamente.

 _– Pete ¿Por qué no quieres a tu nuevo papá? –_ le pregunto el azulino algo apenado, tenía miedo de tocar algún tema que estaba prohibido.

 _– Porque le hizo daño a papi Charles, nos abandonó –_ sus ojitos se aguaron y se abrazó al torso de su primo _– pe…pero yo siempre había querido conocerlo –_ ahora dio un hipido.

 _– Pete mi papi Azazel está muerto, mientras tú acabas de descubrir que el tuyo está vivo. Si papi llegara un día, seria la persona más feliz del mundo –_ el pequeño no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas _– quizás deberías darle una oportunidad._

 _– Pero él hizo llorar a papi, él siempre veía su foto y lloraba en las noches. Yo ya lo quiero, pero no debería –_ ahora su sollozo salió más fuerte.

 _– Esas son cosas de adultos o eso dice mami. Si tu quieres, puedes querer al señor Lehnsherr –_ cuando finalizó comenzó a juguetear con los suaves y plateados cabellos de su primo.

 _– ¿En serio? –_ el platinado lo quedó mirando con atención, sus ojitos habían vuelto a brillar.

 _– Sip, por supuesto –_ Kurt le dio una sonrisa, evidenciando los espacios que habían dejado los dientes que se habían aflojado.

Ambos aún tenían los ojos llorosos y los mocos colgando, pero al fin habían podido soltar un par de risitas entre las lágrimas.

Raven estaba tras un pasillo escuchándolo todo, sus lágrimas caían de forma desbordante. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, al girarse se encontró con Hank, lanzándose a sus brazos y al esconder su cara en su cuello, comenzó a llorar mucho más. El científico se la llevó hasta la cocina, le daría alguna infusión.

Erik tuvo una amena charla con el castaño, recorrieron el lugar y Magneto no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre Peter, como sus primeras palabras o su color favorito. Charles no evitar encontrar adorable aquella reacción, en su cabeza siempre pensó que Erik no estaría interesado en su hijo, pero era todo lo contrario, como si lo hubiera amado desde siempre.

Seguían paseando por los hermosos jardines, mirando unos girasoles que Kurt y Peter habían plantado unos meses atrás, cuando Charles no se comenzó a sentir muy bien. Al parecer las emociones fuertes, el haber usado en exceso sus poderes y finalmente llevar días sin dormir le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Comenzó a sentir que todo a su alrededor giraba, los ruidos se estaban haciendo más lejanos y su vista se estaba nublando, estaba comenzando a maldecir cuando finalmente cayó inconsciente.

Magneto logró reaccionar a tiempo, evitando que cayera al suelo, con delicadeza lo tomó entre sus brazos, notando que estaba mucho más liviano de lo que recordaba, tomó como notal mental prestar atención a cómo se estaba alimentando Charles.

Mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a la mansión pudo ver que este estaba muy pálido y unas grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos, sintió una punzada de culpa, estaba seguro de que él había llegado a arruinarlo todo.

Pero dio un salto cuando su pequeño Peter estaba frente a él, tenía el ceño fruncido y lo estaba mirando con odio, rápidamente comprendió que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hijo.

 _– Hi…Peter Charles se desmayó, pero todo está bien. Tú ya eres un niño grande –_ apenas dijo esas palabras los ojos del platinado se iluminaron, al parecer le gustaba ser de utilidad _– así ¿me podrías ayudar a cuidarlo? –_ Peter no podía sonreír con más alegría, aunque sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, era primera vez que interactuaba de forma tan directa con su nuevo papá.

Peter lo guio hasta la habitación de su padre, luego salió corriendo como una ráfaga para volver con una humeante infusión y algunas mantas, un segundo después ya tenía arropado a su padre y tocaba su frente buscando fiebre. Erik no había podido decir palabra alguna, cada día encontraba aún más fascinante la mutación de su hijo, tomó una nueva nota mental, preguntarle a Charles como descubrieron la mutación de su platinado.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, velando por el bienestar del castaño quien seguía en la inconsciencia.

 _– Tú…tú de verdad eres mi pa...padre –_ el pequeño Peter no podía estar más nervioso de preguntar aquellas palabras, tenía miedo de que el hombre se lo negara.

 _– Si cariño, yo soy tu padre. Pero no es necesario que me llames así, puedes decirme Erik o como se te apetezca –_ el pequeño infló sus mejillas y lo quedó mirando fijo, Magneto no sabía que había dicho para ponerlo de ese humor.

 _– ¿Pero te puedo llamar papá?_

 _– Por su..puesto –_ a Erik le temblaba la voz, nunca pensó que se sentiría hablar así con su hijo.

 _– Papá ¿no nos volverás a dejar? –_ Peter había bajado la vista, ahora estaba absorto en mirar el suelo, Erik estaba seguro que escuchó un sollozo, se le acercó y puso con cuidado una de sus manos en aquel delicado cabello.

 _– No amor, nunca en mi vida volveré a dejarlos, ustedes son lo mas importante –_ y fue en ese preciso momento que Peter se le enredo al cuello y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, sentía las tibias lágrimas de su hijo y no pudo evitar unirse al llanto. No hablaron en muchos minutos, se dedicaron a sacar todas las emociones que se habían estado aguantando.

Charles llevaba consciente algunos minutos, pudo escuchar toda aquella conversación y en silencio las lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos. Sabía que no había sido fácil para ninguno, pero lentamente las cosas podrían volver a buen curso, al menos Peter podría tener a su otro padre presente. Pero su relación con Erik era otro terreno, uno que no se podría volver a reconstruir.

 ** _Unos días después_**

Las cosas en la mansión estaban volviendo lentamente a la normalidad, si es que eso significaba que ahora Erik Lehnsherr vivía en el lugar y que su hijo no se le despegaba ni siquiera un segundo, quizás sólo lo dejaba tranquilo cuando el controlador de metales necesitaba usar el sanitario.

Kurt aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Erik, pues sentía gran admiración por él, ya que Raven le había contado un par de veces como su ahora tío, los había salvado. Magneto sabía de la timidez del chiquillo que quería como un verdadero sobrino, quería ser un tío presente ya que el niño no tenía padre, se había prometido entregarle su cariño al pequeño azulino.

Así que en esos momentos se encontraba jugando con los niños en el patio de la mansión, aunque se sentía realmente estúpido, sólo a él se le ocurría proponer un juego de pillarse, con un niño con super velocidad y con otro que se teletransporta, era obvio que el único que quedaría en ridículo sería él.

No podía correr más, se sentó en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración, a los pocos segundos termino recostado en el piso mientras los niños reían divertidos intentando hacerles cosquillas, Erik no pudo ante tanta ternura y soltó una ronca carcajada.

Charles los miraba con atención, no pudo evitar poner una boba cara ante tan adorable escena, una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

 _– Sigues enamorado –_ fue Logan quien lo sorprendió con esas palabras, Charles iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido _– ni siquiera intentes negarlo, sólo asegúrate que Lehnsherr este seguro esta vez, porque si vuelve a abandonarte, ahora no sufrirás sólo tú, también está Peter –_ dejó de hablar para darle una calada a su habano _– y Charles, ni siquiera con tu control mental evitarás que lo atraviese con mis garras –_ el castañó no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, llamando la atención de los niños y del mismísimo Magneto.

Peter llegó a él en un segundo, mirando con atención el pequeño equipaje que Logan portaba, de inmediato su sonrisa se desvaneció y mi miró con el ceño fruncido.

 _– Logan ya te vas –_ ahora estaba de brazos cruzados, era claramente una escena de enojo. Charles no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras Erik fruncía al ceño al igual que su hijo, aunque sus razones eran muy distintas.

 _– Nos vemos mocoso, no hagas pasar rabias a tu papi. A tu padre, hasle todas las travesuras que quieras –_ le revolvió los cabellos con cariño, luego hizo lo mismo con el azulino. Y de los adultos se despidió con un apretón de manos, bueno con Erik fue una despedida de con suerte un segundo, luego se fue silbando una vieja canción. Logan siempre era un habitante intermitente de la mansión, volvía una vez al año o un par de veces, pero nunca duraba mucho en aquel lugar.

Kurt estaba consolando a su primo, quien estaba enojado o quizás triste, pensó Erik al ver sus ojos algo vidriosos.

 _– Hijo ¿Por qué no quieres que se vaya Logan? –_ se pregunta era por genuina curiosidad, pero lo que no se esperaba es que Charles comenzara a toser mientras sonreía, algo le estaba ocultando el castaño.

 _– Porque Logan es hermoso, cuando grande me casaré con él. Vamos a buscar galletas Kurt –_ y con esas últimas palabras los niños desaparecieron del jardín.

Erik aun tenía el rostro desfigurado, su boca estaba excesivamente abierta. Charles sentía como las monedas de su bolsillo estaban vibrando.

 _– Erik es sólo un niño, de seguro es un enamoramiento pasajero –_ el castaño le quería restar importancia, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que sería mucho más que un simple capricho.

 _– Ese chucho jamás, escúchame bien Charles, jamás estará con mi hijo, por sobre mi cadáver –_ y tomándose el cabello frustrado Erik entró a la mansión, Charles ahora estaba riendo abiertamente ante aquella escena de celos paternales.

 ** _Un par de meses después_**

Charles estaba asombrado o quizás algo decepcionado, aunque eso último jamás lo admitiría en voz, por suerte, él era el único telépata en el lugar. Jamás se espero que Erik se fuera a rendir tan fácil, pensó que los primeros días Erik se resistía a cortejarlo, pero que luego intentaría recuperarlo, volver a ser la pareja que nunca lo fueron. Pero no pasó así, Lehnsherr era muy amable con él y cooperador con todos en la mansión, incluso estaba impartiendo clases.

Era un buen padre con Peter, aún no tenían una relación tan estrecha como la que él tenía con su pequeño remolino, pero aún así el platinado lo mirada con cariño y le regalaba abrazos o besos, Erik aún no podía disimular la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cuando su querido retoño le expresaba aquellas muestras de afecto.

Especialmente este día se sentía frustrado, era su cumpleaños y el controlador de metales ni siquiera se había dignado a darle un abrazo, no es que estuviera esperando un abrazo o un obsequio. Y era imposible que su examante no lo supiera, mucho menos con todo el barullo que tenían Peter y Kurt entre serpentinas y globos.

Tuvieron una amena celebración con todos los mutantes de la mansión, pero Lehnsherr ni siquiera se apareció, luego del almuerzo había huido, como si tuviera cosas más importantes que celebrar el cumpleaños del castaño.

 _– Puedes disimular tu frustración –_ Raven le dijo en un susurró mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban _– y por favor, despeja tu mirada de la puerta…ridículo –_ canturreo la mujer en su oído, para luego darle una arrogante sonrisa y seguir bebiendo su coctel.

La fiesta finalizó y para ese entonces ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, Charles terminó de arropar a su niño y luego le dio un suave beso en la frente. Soltando algunos suspiros regresó a su habitación.

De inmediato le llamó la atención que sobre su cama había una rosa, de un rosa pálido muy hermoso. A su lado un pulcro sobre doblado, sus manos temblaron mientras lo comenzó a abrir.

" _Creíste que lo olvidaría, no cariño, nunca podría olvidar esta fecha._

 _Te espero en aquel roble, aquel que ha sido nuestro testigo._

 _No me iré de aquí hasta que me des una oportunidad"_

 _E.L_

Se sentía como un adolescente, no podía creer que aquel simple sobre le había hecho apurar los latidos de su corazón. Se sentó en su cama mientras removía sus cabellos nervioso, sabía que si iba algo podría cambiar, la relación entre ambos mejoraría o simplemente terminaría por arruinarse. Y Peter no se merecía aquello, su pequeño niño no podía sufrir más. Y él lamentablemente no podía seguir engañándose, pese a todo lo que había pasado, aún estaba enamorado del cabrón de Magneto. Terminó por ponerse una de sus enormes chaquetas y una fina bufanda amarrada al cuello, incluso se miró al espejo para ordenar sus cabellos.

La noche estaba estrellada y una fría brisa estaba corriendo, se quedó sin aire al ver como un camino de antorchas le indicaba el lugar al cual debía llegar. Pero de ellos colgaban algunos papeles, su curiosidad le ganó y no se resistió a ir por uno de ellos.

Su respiración se agitó aún más cuando vio aquellas palabras, rápidamente fue hasta otra antorcha para encontrar un mensaje similar, en cada una de ellas habían frases llenas de amor, dónde Erik explicaba alguna cosa que amara de él, el de ojos azules sentía sus ojos arder, aquel demonio sabía cómo llegar a su corazón.

Se quedó sin aire a ver a Magneto tan bello, estaba ahí esperándolo, con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía una manta en el suelo, estaba lleno de bocadillos y de hermosas flores, incluso había una pequela fogata que hacía mucho más grato el ambiente.

Erik le regaló una tímida sonrisa y le invitó a acercarse, Charles algo inseguro término por sentarse a su lado, aún admirando todo a su alrededor, no podía creer lo hermoso que estaba todo.

 _– Feliz cumpleaños Charles Francis –_ para luego rodearlo con sus brazos de forma cálida, Charles por primera vez se permitió recargarse en aquel pecho en el cual tantas veces se durmió, no pudo evitar ocultarse en el cuello, para sentirse embriagado con el perfume de Lehnsherr.

Tenían malvaviscos asados y un termo con el mejor té, Charles no se podía quejar de la velada, estaba siendo realmente grata. Conversaron de diversas banalidades, por fin se permitieron entablar una conversación sin sentirse asustados de que decía o como reaccionaban, luego de meses se regalaban carcajadas sinceras y las miradas de complicidad se estaban incrementando.

Erik algo apenado le extendió una cajita de terciopelo oscura, cuando Charles la abrió se encontró con una fina cadena y un hermoso dije, Charles se quedó embobado mirándolo.

 _– Se le llama "el corazón místico", está formado por la letra hebrea "lamed" –_ añadió Lehnsherr algo nervioso, pues Charles no emitía comentario alguno. Quizás había sido muy arriesgado regalarle algo tan profundo.

 _– Dios, Erik, es preciosa –_ en ese momento se sacó su bufanda y mostró su cuello, esperando que el judío le pusiera su nuevo regalo. Erik que no era lento, así que en un ágil movimiento puso la hermosa cadena, tuvo que reprimir sus deseos por dejar un beso en aquella nuca con pecas.

Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos, sólo se escuchaban los pequeños chasquidos de la fogata. Erik comenzó a acercarse lentamente a aquellos labios que desde hace muchos meses moría por devorarlos, estaba sólo a un par de centímetros, cuando se encontró con la fría mano de Charles impidiéndole el paso.

 _– No Erik –_ de inmediato el controlador de metales se sintió idiota, ridículo y abochornado, seguramente se había sonrojado y en ese momento apartaba la mirada apenado _– aún no Erik, deberíamos ir lento –_ finalizó el castaño, tomando su mano con cariño, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en los nudillos de Lehnsherr.

Este rápidamente le respondió con una gran sonrisa, de esa que dejaba a la vista prácticamente todos sus dientes. Sentía una cálida sensación en su pecho, lentamente estaba cambiando los resultados de aquella batalla, él haría todo lo posible para volver a ganarse el corazón de Charles, de su Charles.


	9. Capítulo 9

Las cosas entre Charles y Erik cada día estaban mejor, lentamente se estaban acercando más y más, pero entre ellos el vínculo principal era ser padres de Peter, pues no cabían en la categoría de pareja.

Aunque, Raven bufaba cada vez que negaban ser algo más que amigos, pues para la mutantes incluso parecían esposos, la típica pareja que lleva muchos años, que se gruñen y que se saben todas sus mañas.

A Peter le costo un poco acostumbrarse a eso de tener al fin a sus dos padres, siempre terminaba pidiéndole permiso a Charles, ignoraba la opinión de Erik, incluso cuando este lo regañaba el muchacho platinado le levantaba los hombros y no tomaba en cuenta su opinión. Pero gracias al apoyo del castaño, cada día tenía más autoridad, sin asustar al chico. Lentamente estaban formando la familia que siempre habían soñado con tener.

 ** _Un día cualquiera_**

 _– ¡Ay! Charles estoy cansado –_ se quejó Erik mientras se lanzaba de espalda a la cama del castaño, pues aún ambos dormían en piezas separadas. Magneto estaba sin camisa, sólo tenía un bañador mojado luego de haber jugado con los niños a lanzarse agua.

Charles desde el umbral de la puerta se quedó mirando al padre de Peter, como solía presentarlo. Desde esa posición podía notar el trabajado cuerpo del hombre, se mordió el labio de forma inconsciente al notar aquel maravilloso espécimen y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al ver aquellos oblicuos tan marcados, se le hacía agua la boca por pasar su lengua y rozar sus dientes por aquel lugar, y quizás, ir un poco más abajo.

Erik escuchó los sonidos que Charles estaba produciendo y de forma inesperada sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, quizás era momento de huir a su habitación. Se levantó de golpe, encontrándose una imagen tan sensual en su hombre que tenía que salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar y, sobre todo, darse una buena ducha fría para el bulto que se estaba formando.

Pero apenas llego a la puerta, Charles se lanzó contra él y en cosa de segundos Erik se encontraba nuevamente sobre la cama con su castaño a ahorcajas sobre él, haciendo que sus entrepiernas estuvieran peligrosamente cerca, el ambiente se estaba calentando rápidamente.

 _– Charles, cariño –_ intentó hablar Erik, pero fue callado de golpe por unos cálidos labios que comenzaron a besarlo de forma desesperada, sólo había pasión en aquellos movimientos. No faltó mucho para que Charles se quitara su camisa, sacándole un suspiro al controlador de metales, finalmente el castaño comenzó a llenar de besos el torso de Erik, no resistió pasar su lengua y incluso marcar sus dientes en algunos lugares, dejando a Magneto lleno de cardenales, quien no paraba de gemir, pero no se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno pues temía de la reacción de Charles – _Oh mierda Charles –_ se quejó Erik de forma ronca, su erección se había tornado dolorosa.

 _– Ni creas que me haré cargo de eso –_ dijo Charles apuntando su entrepierna – _nos vemos guapo –_ le pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios, se puso su camisa en un ágil movimiento y salió de la habitación, dejando a Erik estático, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Aquella candente situación se comenzó a repetir con bastante frecuencia, Erik nunca lograba reaccionar ante las pasionales caricias del castaño, pues quedaba anonadado de tanta carga sexual, lo único que deseaba era hundirse en aquel maravilloso cuerpo, pero se sentía incapaz de tomar la iniciativa, porque era un maldito cobarde.

 _– Erik, ¿quiere ser mi follamigo? –_ le preguntó el de ojos azules a Magneto justo cuando éste le estaba dando un trago a su café, lo que provoco que terminara tosiendo y escupiendo el contenido de su taza.

 _– Dios, Charles, ¡¿que?! -_ Erik se quejó, estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal, quizás se estaba volviendo loco o Raven le había puesto algo a su café, de seguro era es último, pues cuando eran jóvenes la mutante adoraba aquellas "hierbas felices" cómo solía nombrarlas.

 _– Eso Erik, un follamigo. Amigos que follan –_ le explicó el castaño con una amplia sonrisa – _por favor Erik, muero por tenerte dentro mío –_ le exigió el telépata – _pero sin sentimientos, sólo algo físico, así que nada de besos –_ terminó de relatarle el castaño. Lehnsherr trago duro e intentó calmar sus nervios, estaba seguro de que si Xavier le salía con aquellos comentarios sensuales tan seguido, su pobre corazón no lo resistiría y aún tenía un hijo por criar.

 _– Si Charles, claro –_ aceptó Magneto no muy convencido, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de Charles pensó que había tomado la opción correcta.

 ** _Unos días después_**

Erik se encontraba penetrando de forma lenta y profunda a Charles, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y soltaba gruñidos exigiendo por más, hasta que luego de un par de estocadas ambos llegaron a un orgasmo.

Erik rodó al lado de Charles, intentó apoyarse en su hombro y conseguir un par de besos o algo que se le pareciera, pero el castaño se movió hasta el otro extremo de la cama mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

 _– Erik, me apagas la luz de la habitación al salir –_ fue lo único que soltó Charles mientras se giraba y tomaba su posición favorita para dormir. Lehnsherr entendió aquellas palabras, así que se paró rápidamente y abandonó el lugar, no pudo evitar que sus ojos picaran un poco, algunas lágrimas se le estaban escapando.

Eso de ser "follamigos" como lo había establecido Charles ya no le estaba gustando, no negaba que tener sexo con el castaño siempre era una experiencia sublime, pero no cuando el corazón se estaba involucrando, y mucho menos, cuando el de ojos azules le exigía tener sexo casi a diario, Erik tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos y pensar con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su cerebro, porque de hacerle caso a éste último gritaría como un mocoso que estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de Charles Xavier.

 ** _Semanas después_**

 _– Papi ¿me escuchaste? –_ le preguntó un platinado a Erik, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el pasto cuidando a Peter y Kurt que estaban jugueteando.

 _– No cariño, perdón –_ explicó Lehnsherr apenado, mientras se encogía de hombros, le estaba costando más de lo normal mantenerse calmado y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, aquellos abrumadores sentimientos de tristeza.

Dejando una estela plateada Peter había desaparecido junto a Kurt, Erik se golpeo la frente frustrado, de seguro su hijo se había enojado y por eso había huido, decidió calmarse un poco para ir en búsqueda del chiquillo, necesitaba tranquilizar sus sentimientos.

Pero dio un respingo cuando sintió unas manos pegajosas sobre sus brazos, al levantar la mirada se encontró con su hijo y su sobrino, quienes le extendían diversos dulces y chucherías.

 _– Esto sirve para la tristeza –_ le explicó Peter dándole una mordida a un chocolate.

 _– Y mami dice que esto funciona –_ fue lo que dijo Kurt mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Erik, dándole un amistoso abrazo al cual se sumó Peter.

Erik no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran, mientras sentía como los niños le daban un abrazo aún más apretado, se permitió por algunos minutos soltar su típica careta de hombre frío y dejarse mostrar como realmente se sentía frente a los niños, incluso botó más lágrimas cuando los niños intentaban limpiar sus mejillas.

Fue un momento realmente extraño para el adulto, quien jamás mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, nunca pensó que un pequeño azulino y otro de cabellos plateados iban a derribar sus barreras y le harían mostrar su verdadera forma de sentir, aún con los ojos vidriosos les ofreció una gran sonrisa a los niños, quienes de inmediato la correspondieron y comenzaron a saltar de felicidad. Erik les brindo una tarde llena de diversión a modo de agradecimiento.

 _– ¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir con tu jueguecito? –_ preguntó Raven de forma hosca mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva a Charles, quien se encontraba bebiendo un té de forma tranquila.

 _– No es un juego, sólo quiero estar seguro de que no me quiere sólo por sexo. Pero al parecer sólo me quiere para eso –_ dijo el castaño bajando la mirada.

 _– Charles ya basta de hacerte la víctima –_ Raven fue dura al decir aquellas palabras – _tú no necesitas recurrir a eso, sólo te basta con leer su mente y sabrás lo que de verdad siente. Lo que tú estas haciendo es venganza –_ ahora había golpeado ligeramente su pecho mientras no dejaba de darle una mirada penetrante.

 _– Perdón por querer hacer sufrir a quien me dejo sólo y embarazado –_ gritó el castaño enojado.

 _– No se trata de eso Charles, lo sabes. Pero lo que estás haciendo con Erik es cruel, él no está bien –_ Raven había suavizado su mirada – _no lo escuchaste por mí, pero Kurt me comentó que el otro día estuvo llorando con los niños, y yo misma me lo he encontrado más de una vez durante la madrugada apoyado en esta mesa y con una mirada muy triste. Cariño es tu decisión perdonarlo u odiarlo –_ dio un suspiro – _pero si eliges esto último, ni siquiera Erik se merece que jueguen con su corazón de esa forma. Si no quieres estar con él, se claro, pero en serio Charles, deja de jugar –_ con esas últimas palabras la mujer dejo la cocina mientras el castaño daba algunos suspiros.

Esa noche, Charles tenía arrinconado a Erik, mientras no dejaba de pasar sus manos por aquel torso desnudo y lleno de sus marcas en distintas tonalidades de violáceo. Habían tenido sexo incontables veces, pero no habían besos, esos nunca, pues para ellos eran la expresión de sentimientos.

El castaño se comenzó a acercar a los labios de Erik, pero este intentó evitarlo mientras cerraba los ojos. Charles fue más violento y tomando su cara logró estampar sus labios, al comienzo Erik no le respondió, pero lentamente comenzó a colaborar con su lengua. Pero en un momento Charles sintió un sabor salado, al abrir los ojos se encontró con un Erik llorando a ojos cerrados, de inmediato cortó el contacto.

 _– Cariño no puedo seguir con esto –_ sollozo Magneto, mientras se tomaba los cabellos – _yo te amo y ya no puedo soportar tener sexo contigo, me rompes el corazón cada vez que me hechas de tu habitación luego de haber hecho el amor, porque lo que para ti es follar, para mi si es hacer el amor –_ dijo Erik con los puños apretados y con más lágrimas cayendo.

Con esas últimas palabras Lehnsherr estaba decidido a abandonar la habitación, pero frenó de golpe al sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban y unos labios se apoyaban en su desnuda espalda.

 _– Tampoco puedo más con esto Erik, porque yo te amo –_ soltó de golpe aquellas palabras que su corazón escondía a gritos pero que no había querido pronunciar en voz alta. Erik se giró y rápidamente lo acunó en sus brazos, tomó sus labios de forma efusiva para luego responder su "te amo" incontables veces.

Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo siguió besando, pero no aquellos besos que eran previos al sexo, los que él le estaba dando eran unos llenos de ternura. En algún momento ambos estaban llorando mientras no dejaban de besarse y darse abrazos. Sentían que al fin habían roto los muros que les quedaban.

Se siguieron entregando amor, pero sólo fue eso, esa noche no fue necesario el sexo pues sus almas estaban necesitadas de otro tipo de afectos.

 ** _Un año después_**

Las cosas al fin se habían calmado, lograron ser la familia que siempre quisieron y todos eran muy felices, incluso Raven que, aunque seguía extrañando a Azazel, se divertía con su hermano, cuñado y sobrino, y de cierta forma, estaba comenzado a tener cierta cercanía con Hank.

Charles había ido a un congreso en la ciudad vecina, teniendo que dejar a su pequeño hijo y su gruñón novio en la mansión, no podía evitar reír al recordar la cara enfurruñada del Erik al dejarlo, pues el hombre estaba más que celoso, como si a los congresos de ciencias fueran hombres para follar, aunque Charles no se quejaba de algunos cuantos. Pero su corazón ya estaba más que ocupado, desde hace años.

Iba cansado, lo único que deseaba era besar la frente de su hijo y luego dormir entre los brazos de Erik, necesitaba aquella calma que le brindaba su hogar. Se extrañó al notar que todo en la mansión estaba a oscuras, era muy temprano para que todos estuvieran dormidos y demasiado tarde para pensar que aún no encendían las luces.

Cuando entró no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, sólo lograba captar el sonido de los grillos, buscó con su mutación, pero no escuchaba los pensamientos de nadie, como si estos hubieran desaparecido. Un sobre dorado le llamó la atención, rápidamente lo fue a tomar.

 _Charles, mi amado Charles, estoy seguro de que ya nos rastreaste con tu mutación y sorpresa no estamos, pero tranquilo todos estamos bien._

 _Te esperamos en aquella playa, esa donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, tu sabes cariño._

 _Un beso. E.M.L_

Charles cambió sus ropas y rápidamente salió disparado hacía ese lugar, tenía una sospecha, pero no lo creía posible, jamás escuchó algún pensamiento así por parte de Erik. A lo lejos vio las antorchas, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y apenas dejó su auto fue corriendo hasta ese lugar.

Dentro de un círculo iluminado se encontraba Erik con una rodilla en el suelo, apenas Charles llegó comenzó a hablar, no quería que se enterara por sus pensamientos, quería que fuera su boca.

 _– Amor de mi vida y las siguientes ¿te casarías con este idiota? –_ eso último logró que se escucharan algunas risitas, mientras Charles botaba lágrimas sin parar.

 _– Por supuesto, acepto ser el esposo del mutante más imbécil de este mundo –_ luego de aquel descargo se lanzó a los brazos de Magneto y le dio un sonoro beso, haciendo que los pequeños mutantes presentes hicieran una mueca de asco.

Peter luego le extendió una cajita con anillos a Erik, y este se encargó de poner en el dedo anular de Charles el signo de que estaban comprometidos. Esa noche se entregaron a sesiones de sexo desenfrenado y palabras llenas de amor.

 ** _Tres meses después_**

 _–_ _Peter suelta a ese animal_ – gruñía Erik mientras se arreglaba la corbata, no podía creer que estaba a minutos de casarse con el amor de su vida.

 _– Por el amor a algún Dios, Erik tranquilízate, estás arrugando mis pendientes –_ le regañó Raven, haciendo que el controlador de metales se apenara.

 _– ¿Y si papi no viene? –_ preguntó Peter de forma inocente mientras se metía un caramelo a la boca, generando que a Erik dejara de respirar por algunos minutos.

 _– Realmente me caes bien mocoso –_ expresó Logan mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

Erik estaba hiperventilado mientras por su cabeza pasaban los peores escenarios, cuando una conocida voz entró en su cabeza " _Erik deja de pensar tantas estupideces, voy entrando"_ y ahí estaba su Charles.

La ceremonia fue muy linda, hubieron muchas lágrimas y divertidos momentos, todo era el ambiente de mayor felicidad, Erik y Charles en ese momento no lo sabían, pero estaban siendo ejemplos para muchos jóvenes mutantes, especialmente para aquellos que pertenecían al amplio espectro de orientaciones sexuales.

Estaba sonando un bello vals, Charles y Erik se encontraban bailando juntos, mientras rozaban sus narices de forma cariñosa y se regalaban miradas llenas de amor.

 _– Siempre fuiste mi único amor –_ expresó el castaño con los ojos húmedos.

 _– Perdóname por todo mi ángel –_ dijo Erik de forma sincera, nunca se perdonaría todo lo que había hecho pasar al amor de su vida.

 _– Ya te perdoné hace mucho, sólo promete que me amaras en esta vida y en todas las siguientes._

 _– Juro ante cada Dios, que mi alma siempre encontrará la tuya, porque lo nuestro es eterno –_ y con esas últimas palabras se dieron un beso, Erik lo tomó por la cintura, mientras Charles pasó sus manos por el cuello de su esposo para profundizar el beso, no les importaba ser el centro de atención y que todo el mundo los estuviera mirando, para ellos ese momento era único.

 _– Cursis patéticos –_ pronunció Logan mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa y rodaba los ojos. 

_– Ya te quiero ver así cariño, serás mil veces más asqueroso que Erik –_ expresó Raven con una sonrisita que sólo se intensificó cuando Peter comenzó a jalar la mano de Logan invitándolo a bailar.

 ** _* * * Fin * * *_**


End file.
